


Forget (and remember)

by Reinie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Kitsune, M/M, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinie/pseuds/Reinie
Summary: A bewitching scent and a forgotten mate. Seungcheol holds onto the first and tries to remember the latter.





	1. The scent

Seungcheol looks forward to going home. 

He missed his mother. His meals at the frontier were mostly raw as the smoke from the fire would give away their position at the border. But as a wolf, raw meat was ok. Still, cooked food, especially his mother’s chocolate chip cookies, were so much better. The mere thought of those delicious cookies kept him going through those cold miserable nights while he guarded the territory borders with his fellow wolves. 

He missed his little brother, Chan, who was only 10 when he left. The boy, too young to join the rest of the wolves to guard the borders was crying when he left but his mother had held the boy back, consoling the poor boy that Seungcheol will be right back. 

That was five years ago. He was young, ambitious and eager to man up after the death of his father, the pack leader. And he proved his worth by taking care of the pack the only way he knows how, guarding the border and making sure that no one even doubts who the territory belongs to. 

Now, he’s home. 

“We’ll be home soon,” Jihoon, the snow white wolf, echoed his thoughts through their unspoken connection. 

Seungcheol nodded, quickening his sprint through the forest, heading towards the pocket of light signaling the start of his city and his home. 

He can’t wait to go home and see his family. 

He can’t wait to eat his mother’s cooking. 

He can’t wait to finally have a bath with clean water and soap. 

He can’t wait to sleep on his soft bed. 

Maybe he won’t have that dream again once he gets home. 

Seungcheol really looks forward to going home. 

 

… 

“Seungcheol!” 

Seungcheol’s face splitted into a wide grin as he saw his mother standing alone by the front door of his childhood home. With a full body shake, he returned to his human form. His fatigue and hunger temporarily forgotten, he ran to his mother and lifts her up, making her shriek. 

“Oh my god you smell!” she complained even as she hugged him tight. 

Seungcheol intentionally rubbed himself against her as he used to do when he was a child, making her shriek louder and smack him (somewhat) painfully across his bare chest. 

He grinned as he put her down and before she could complain about him rubbing dirt on her, he asked about the missing occupant. 

“Where’s Chan?” 

His mother’s smile dimmed a little. 

“He’s out. You know, teenagers. Can’t get him to stay still for one moment.” 

Seungcheol frowned a little. Okay, he should have expected that Chan would act out as he didn’t have a male role-model for the last five formative years of his life. But he was still disappointed that Chan wasn’t there for his mother. He would have to correct that now that he’s back home. 

“Don’t frown,” his mother scolded without heat as she pulled him into the house. “Go and have a shower. I’ll heat up the food and we can have dinner. The boys will be here too right?” 

Seungcheol nodded, his frown forgotten as his hunger reawakens. 

“They went home to shower and will be back soon. Soonyoung told me to save his seat next to you.” 

His mother laughed, the sound light and happy. 

“That boy was always my favorite,” and Seungcheol mock-frowned at the statement. 

His mother rolled her eyes. 

“That’s different. You’re my son. Now go and bathe, my smelly son. Dinner is waiting.” 

Seungcheol nodded but before he headed up the stairs to his room, he spun around and hugged his mother again, crouching down to accommodate her height. 

She returned the hug, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“I know, Seungcheol. I miss your dad too.” 

Seungcheol nodded. He missed how, without saying a word, his mother could always tell what was on his mind. 

It was great to be home. 

… 

The shower was great. Cold lake water can never replace a hot shower with soap, shampoo and his favorite loofah - he has been dying to scratch that spot but could never reach it. 

The smell of food had him drooling even before he stepped into the dining room. None of the guys have arrived yet but he didn’t care. He wasn’t above starting before the whole gang arrived, especially since he was always the last to eat when they were guarding the border. Even though he was always the one who insisted that they eat first, he gathered they wouldn’t mind that he ate before them for once. 

Seungcheol offered to help set the table but his mother shooed him away with a “don’t mess up my kitchen. Go and eat”. So he obeyed and ambled into the dining room. Their usual four-seat dinning table now had several more chairs to accommodate the soon-to-come party. He stood at the head of the table, remembering that this was his father’s seat. His mother was on his father’s left and Seungcheol at his right. Chan sat next to his mother. Seungcheol felt weird taking his father’s seat so he sat opposite his mother and waited. 

The least he could do was wait for his mother before eating. 

And as he sat there, he looked at Chan’s empty seat and thought maybe he should sit there instead so that his mother won’t feel Chan’s absence as much. He stood up and as he did so, he accidentally knocked down the chair next to his. 

“Seungcheol?” his mother called from the kitchen. 

Seungcheol bent down to right the chair, “It’s ok mum, just me being me.” In the action of righting the chair, he leaned forward and a scent hit him. 

It was sweet yet spicy. Gentle yet fierce. Captivating yet fleeting. 

The scent seemed to come from the chair and he put his nose to the cushioned back of the chair sniffing vigorously. 

The scent was indeed from the chair. It smelt fresh as though the person just sat on it recently. 

Which was odd because no one sat next to Seungcheol. It was always just the four of them – his parents, Chan and him. Even when they had guests over, he couldn't remember someone smelling like that; he would surely remember someone with this smell. 

Seungcheol sniffed at the chair again, unable to get enough of that mysterious scent, his nose traveling down to the seat of the chair. And he sneezed. 

He opened his eyes to see the culprit that made him sneeze. 

Stuck between the fabric cover and the back of the chair was a long strand of hair. A strand of silver hair that smelled strongly of the mysterious person. 

“Seungcheol? What are you doing?” 

Seungcheol immediately straightened. 

“Nothing, just thought that I saw something.” 

Her brows raised slightly in question but didn’t probe. 

“Well, don’t just stand there, this food won’t eat itself.” 

Seungcheol nodded, taking his seat opposite his mother, suddenly feeling like he shouldn’t be too far away from the chair with the beautiful (where did that thought even come from?) scent. 

His mother took her seat and began piling food onto his plate, reminding him to eat with a smile on her face. They launched into an easy conversation, him telling her the happenings at border and the weird antics of the guys while she updated him about the neighbors and Chan. Somewhere before his second helping, he asked the question that was the tip of his tongue. 

“Mum, do we know someone with long silver hair?” 

His mother dropped the spoon on the plate, the sound clattering off the walls of the room. 

“Mum? You ok?” 

She waved him off, “I’m fine. Just not feeling as young as I used to be, you know. What with your dad not being here and Chan always with his friends and..” 

Seungcheol nodded as he let his mother rattle on nervously. It was a sign that she was avoiding the topic and he let it go because he had just returned home and he didn’t want to upset her after his long absence. 

He’ll just ask her again another time. 

Before he could calm his mother down, the doorbell rang and she quickly headed for the door, cutting off her rambling. He ignored the weird feeling in his chest at her reaction as he greeted his friends who piled into the dining room. As promised, Soonyoung took the seat next to his mother and before he could say anything, Dokyeom took the seat next to Seungcheol, sitting squarely on the chair with the beautiful scent. 

Seungcheol didn’t know what came over him when he snarled menacingly at Dokyeom, making the boy jump and fall off the chair. Dokyeom looked at Seungcheol in stunned silence. Heck, the whole room was filled with tension. 

Jihoon broke the silence by smacking the back of Seungcheol’s head. 

“What’s wrong with you?” he snapped, breaking Seungcheol out of his state. He blinked, shaking his head to get a grip on himself. He stood up and held a hand out to Dokyeom who was still on the floor. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” 

Dokyeom, bless his heart, just smiled and took Seungcheol’s hand, letting himself be pulled up by his leader. 

“Don’t worry about it. Still tense from all that time guarding the border huh?” 

Seungcheol knew that Dokyeom was making an excuse for him and he gratefully aceepted it. 

“yeah”, he nodded, scratching the back of his head. Seeing that the rest of the men were still tense, Seungcheol gestured towards the stairs. 

“I’m going to get some rest. You guys eat up.” 

“Seungcheol..” Soonyoung spoke up, still gripping the spoon laden with mashed potato. 

“Don’t worry,” Seungcheol interrupted, “don’t waste the food,” he added with a grin, “You’ll need the energy when we go for a run tomorrow at sunrise.” 

The men groaned, the tension dissipated. 

Seungcheol gave them a mock salute and left quickly, in case he snapped at the next person sitting on that chair. As his back was turned, he didn’t see everyone looking at each other, no one willing to voice the same question in their heads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? It's been sitting in my drafts for eons and thought its still unfinished, I hope by posting will push me to finish it. Comments and suggestions welcomed.


	2. Forgetful

Jeonghan tapped at the kitchen counter irritably. He went to the kitchen to do something and he had, again, forgotten what that thing was. He sighed, annoyed. 

“ok, Jeonghan, you can do this,” he muttered to himself. “You came from the bedroom and you were, umm,” Jeonghan stalled, frowning as he tried to remember. He suddenly snapped his fingers, face brightening. 

“Yes! You came from the bedroom and you were reading a cookbook!” 

His smile left, “Why the hell were you reading a cookbook Yoon Jeonghan?!” 

“it’s getting worst right?” 

Jeonghan spun around to see Chan looking at him with a frown that didn’t suit his young face. 

Reaching out a hand to smooth away the frown, he smiled reassuringly, “It’s nothing.” And before Chan could counter his statement, he quickly added “shouldn’t you be having fun with your friends? Maybe you will meet your mate if you spend more time outside. Or at least, stay at home with your mum. You know she misses you right?” 

Chan brushed away his hand but didn’t press on the topic Jeonghan was obviously avoiding. 

“I’m doing fine on my own, thank you very much. Besides, you know you need me around. Who knows if you’ll forget to turn off the stove or something if I’m not around? And who will eat the food you cook if I’m not around?” he smirked. 

Jeonghan laughed, the sound light yet hearty, a sound that Chan don’t hear often. 

Jeonghan grinned, “you’re right about that,” and he turned back to the stove, his previous dilemma forgotten as he set to make Chan some snacks. The boy was getting taller but he could do with more meat on his bones. 

“And,” Chan added slowly, “you know why I’m not home today.” 

Jeonghan stalled while opening a cupboard. 

“He’s coming home today.” 

Jeonghan’s heart rate sped up and he was sure that Chan, with his wolf senses, could hear the pounding in his chest. A mix of feelings crashed over him at the news – happiness, desperation, craving, relief and despair. 

He ignored his feelings and opened the cupboard, his eyes landing on the jar of flour. 

“Chocolate chip cookies!” Jeonghan exclaimed as he hugged the jar close. He turned to Chan with a big smile. 

“I was about to make you some chocolate chip cookies! I’ll make more so that you can bring them home for your mum ok?” 

And he turned away, putting the jar on the counter and taking out more ingredients from the cupboard. 

“Jeonghan,” Chan said softly, almost painfully, “shouldn’t he know where the cookies come from?” 

Jeonghan bit his lower lip as he closed the cupboard and went to the fridge, a blast of cold air escaping when he opened the fridge door. Holding the butter and milk, he closed the door with his hip. Still ignoring Chan’s question, he went to the sink to wash his hands after gathering all the ingredients on the kitchen counter. 

“Aren’t you gonna help me make cookies?” Jeonghan asked as he looked back at Chan, “you know, incase I forgot to turn on the oven or add an ingredient?” 

Chan sighed, “Jeonghan, you promised to lift the spell when he’s back. He’s back. He has the right to know.” 

Jeonghan ignored Chan again, drying his hands on some kitchen towels after he washed them. 

“Chan, cookies. Help me.” 

“Jeonghan..” 

“Chan,” Jeonghan interrupted as he turned and looked at Chan pleadingly, “please.” 

Chan looked at the man infront of him. Cheeks not as full, eyes not as bright and hair not as shiny. His eyes travelled to the tail curled at Jeonghan’s side, mangled and limp, the fur not as full as it used to be, not as bright either. His vision returned to Jeonghan, lips pursed and eyes begging and Chan could not bear it. 

With a sigh, he went to the sink and washed his hands. 

“See, you need me around,” he said, his eyes slightly watery as he looked down at his hands. 

Jeonghan smiled, eyes too slightly water as he nodded, “Yeah, I do.” 

….. 

Seungcheol couldn’t sleep. 

He was back at home, had a delicious dinner (even though it was only one serving), clean and fresh in his comfy bed and he could not sleep. 

He tossed and turned, his wolf senses listening in to his men talking to his mother. He knew exactly when they left and when his mother went to bed. He counted till 30 then crept out of bed. 

He knew that he was being crazy when he went downstairs and into the dining room. But when he knelt and smelt the back of the chair, the faint scent filling his lungs, he didn’t care that he looked crazy. He tried to look for that strand of hair but it was no longer where he saw it. Maybe it got dislodged when Dokyeom sat on the chair so he went on his hands and knees trying to sniff out the strand of hair. But 15 minutes of going round and round the dining room, Seungcheol had to admit that the hair was gone. He stood up and he could hear his back pop in protest. He was dead tired but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep when he goes back to bed. So he sat on the floor next to the chair and laid his head on the seat, facing the back so that his nose was to the fabric. The position was weird and he knew that his back would kill him tomorrow but he didn’t care. The scent soothed him and before he knew it, he was out like a light. 

When he woke up several hours later, he realized that it was the first time in five years that he did not have that dream. 

And his back indeed hurt like a bitch so he definitely was not looking for their usual sunrise run. 

…. 

When Chan sneaked back into his house, he could smell his brother’s scent lingering in the dining room and it made him both happy and mad. Ignoring his feelings, went upstairs and opened Seungcheol’s bedroom door. He didn’t care that his brother might still be asleep, infact, he hoped that the man was awake so that Chan can throw the bag of cookies in his face. Jeonghan made him promise to not throw away the cookies with the unspoken request to give the bag to his brother. Chan promised but he didn’t state how it can be given to Seungcheol. He threw open the door and was disappointed to see that the bed was empty. He was tempted to open the bag and crumbled the cookies all over his bed but he knew the effort Jeonghan went into making them so he reluctantly placed the sealed bag on his table. He turned around and came face-to-face with his mother. 

“How is he?” she asked gently, not even admonishing him for not coming home last night. 

Chan shrugged, “As good as a fox with a barely-there memory can be,” and he pushed past his mother to leave the room. 

“I know you blame me, Chan,” she called out to his retreating back, “But I did what was right for my son.” 

Chan whipped around to face his mother, his face dark with anger, “And look how wonderful that turned out. A wounded fox and a wolf with amnesia.” 

His mother’s voice was laced with steel as she met his glare, “This is better for the both of them. Jeonghan is not who he seems. And they were never meant to be together anyway.” 

Chan laughed sarcastically, “Well mum, you got your wish then.”


	3. Step 1, 2 and 3

Seungcheol returned from his run sweaty and tired. Running as a human was harder than running as a wolf. But his back protested loudly when he shifted so he told the guys that they were running as humans to train their resistance. No one protested (loudly) even though they were muttering curses (at him) as they left for their respective homes after the run. He hoped that his mum was out getting groceries or something so that he could sniff the chair for a pick-me-up in her absence. He groaned when the thought passed through his mind; he was sounding like an addict and the chair was his drug. But until he finds the person who smelled like that, there was no way he was going to let go of his chair. He just had to make sure that no one noticed him acting like that. 

Seungcheol opened the door to his home and he could smell that Chan was home. He was a bit annoyed that the boy did not even bother to at least call home to update but at least he was home and so was Seungcheol. He was not going to let his brother’s behavior continue any further. 

He made his way up the stairs and knocked on his brother’s door. He may be annoyed but Chan was still a teenager and privacy was importance to teenagers. He could clearly smell Chan’s presence in the room, plus the loud music coming from it signaled that Chan was indeed at home. 

“Chan, it’s me,” Seungcheol semi-yelled as he knocked louder, “open up.” 

The music continued and Seungcheol counted to 10 before he knocked again, “open up before I knocked the door down!” 

After three seconds, the music was turned off and after five seconds, the door opened, a small slit where Chan gave Seungcheol a bored, “what.” 

Ok, this was worst then he thought if Chan was acting this way. But he can’t just barge into the boy’s life and expect him to change when he was away for 5 years. No way Chan would accept that. Seungcheol wouldn’t accept it either if he was in Chan’s shoes. So Seungcheol clenched his fists and put on his brightest smile. 

“Hey little brother. I’m back.” 

Chan stared back unimpressed for five seconds before he closed the door. Seungcheol quickly put a hand to the door and pushed it open before Chan could fully close it. 

“Don’t I get a hug or something?” 

Chan sniffed and wrinkled his nose. 

“You stink.” 

Seungcheol had to suppress a smile as he remembered that his mother said the same thing just yesterday. 

“Then can I have a hug after my shower?” 

Chan considered for a moment. 

“We’ll see,” and the door shut in Seungcheol’s face. 

Seungcheol sighed. Well, at least it’s not a flat out “no”. He took solace in that fact as he made his way to his room. 

…. 

When Seungcheol stepped into his room, the first thing he saw was the bag of cookies on the bedside table. He smiled when he linked the cookies appearance and Chan’s scent in his room, whatever the boy’s behavior, Chan still cared for him enough to bring him cookies. 

The plastic wrapper with pink hearts crinkled as he undid the metallic twist ties and the cookies smelled better than they did in his memory. Fishing out the largest piece from the bag, he took a large bite and promptly moaned. They also tasted so much better than he remembered. Stuffing the rest of the cookie into his mouth, he fastened the twist tie and placed the bag back on his desk. If he was not careful, he might just end up tipping the entire bag into his mouth. 

While munching, he stripped off his sweat-soaked clothing, intending to take his much-needed shower and get that hug from his brother. It was only when he was under the showerhead, hot water pouring down his back, that something didn’t feel right. He rushed through his shower, got dressed and went downstairs with a towel draped around his shoulders, hair still wet and dripping water. 

He sniffed deeply then started searching the cupboards …. he wondered why there was no scent of cookies in the kitchen. The cookies from Chan were warm, there was even a little condensation clinging to the top of the plastic. So why was there no cookie scent in the house? 

And, why did Chan give him a bag of cookies? The boy could have put them on a plate and that’s it. Why bother with the fancy packaging? Also, Seungcheol didn’t see any cookies in the kitchen yesterday. He didn’t know why this mattered but somehow, it did and Seungcheol had to know. And the one person who knew the answers or at least some of them had, sort of, promised to give him a hug. He was about to go upstairs only to see his brother slowly coming down them. 

… 

After closing the door on his brother, a soft smile came upon Chan’s face. Despite everything that had happened to Jeonghan, Chan did miss his brother and the bond they shared before he left. And while Seungcheol was the cause to Jeonghan’s current state, it was not something his brother had intended or even aware about so Chan couldn’t blame his brother entirely for that. His mother on the other hand… 

Shaking away that thought, he looked at the extra bag of cookies on his table and remembered how Jeonghan had smiled in the process of making them. Jeonghan may have made everyone promise not to tell Seungcheol what happened but he said nothing about giving Seungcheol clues to remember. As a wolf, he learnt that the strongest bond between wolves was the one between a wolf and their mate. Only death can break that bond. He hoped that strand of Jeonghan’s hair he had stuffed between the cushion cover could maybe jog his brother’s memory. That was step one. The cookies were step two. And if those didn’t work, the sweater he stole from Jeonghan have to do the trick. 

He could hear his brother getting out of his room and hurrying down the stairs. If his guess was right, his brother was probably looking for the source of the cookies, having a sharper nose than Chan when it came to scents. He left his room and saw his brother on the way back up the stairs. 

Chan nonchalantly went down the stairs and intentionally brushed past his brother as he passed, knowing that his brother would catch the scent of Jeonghan's sweater. He smirked when he heard a sharp intake of breath as he passed. He quickened his steps and skipped the last few steps with a jump, making his way to the kitchen. 

“Chan.” 

His brother’s voice lacked the usual fondness tacked to his name. 

Chan hummed as he opened the fridge, pretending to look for a snack and trying to slow down the beat of his heart. 

“Why are you wearing my sweater.” 

Chan blinked and look down. 

Damn. Of course, Jeonghan’s favorite sweater had to belong to Seungcheol. 

Chan shrugged, “I didn’t know,” which was the truth, he really didn’t know when he grabbed the sweater that Jeonghan wore to bed every night. 

“Take it off.” 

Chan had initially wanted to string Seungcheol along but something in his tone warned Chan that it was better that he complies. Chan pulled off the sweater just in time for Seungcheol to yank it out of his hands. 

“Don’t touch my things,” was a sharp snarl and as Chan nodded, he wondered if his brother meant just the sweater or the current owner of the sweater. 

“I didn’t know you care,” Chan couldn’t resist, “you left it behind.” 

Chan’s words must have stabbed Seungcheol’s conscience enough for him to lose the bite in his voice. 

“Chan,” the fondness was back, tinged with guilt and sadness, “you know I had to leave. I..” 

Chan shook his head, not wanting to go into it. He had accomplished what he set to do when he left his room and it was enough for now. He was not ready for a heart-to-heart talk with his brother yet. There were more pressing matters at hand. 

“Another time,” he yawned widely, “I’m gonna take a nap. Didn’t sleep a wink from baking those cookies,” and he went upstairs before Seungcheol could ask more. 

Before going into his room, he shouted to his brother who was still rooted in the middle of the kitchen but eyes trained on him. 

“Seungcheol, we’re ok. Just..,” he paused, “not now.” 

Seungcheol nodded, “We’ll go for icecream after your nap,” it sounded like a question and Chan nodded, the first smile he showed his brother since his return. 

“I want rum and raisin,” and before he could close the door, he heard Seungcheol yell, “You’re not old enough for rum and raisin!” 

…. 

Seungcheol sighed when Chan’s door closed. It wasn’t what he expected but it was not as bad as he thought either. He looked down at the sweater in his arms and he didn’t know why he reacted that way. Seeing Chan in his sweater made his blood boil, like his brother should never touch his sweater. It may be his sweater but it was still just a sweater. 

Bringing the sweater to his nose, he knew it was a lie and exactly why he reacted like that. The sweater smelt like the chair but a million times better - stronger and fresher. It was obvious Chan just worn it because it only had a tinge of Chan’s scent instead of being saturated in it if the boy had wore it all the time. 

And did Chan say that he had baked the cookies? He didn’t know Chan bakes, but he had been away for five years and the boy could have picked it up anytime during that time. But Seungcheol had those cookies before he left, when Chan was 10. 

And could not bake to save his life. 

Also, where did the boy bake them if it wasn’t at home? 

His head was hurting. There have been so many questions and he only got home yesterday. His mum was acting strange and Chan was no better. If Seungcheol didn’t know better, he would think that Chan had intentionally wore the sweater to spite him. 

He lifted the sweater to his nose again, the smell calming him down a little. Stroking the sweater, his fingers ran over the frayed midnight blue fibres until he saw that strain of silver grey hair. Pulling the hair free, he sniffed it gently and it was smelled exactly the same as the hair from the chair. 

The person with this hair had to be the same person who sat in the chair and Chan knows this person enough to, presumably, spend the whole night baking cookies. 

Seungcheol has to know who this person is. 


	4. Mate?

Chan woke up from his nap feeling a little groggy and tired. As he sat up, it took him a few moments to remember what happened in the morning. With a sneaky grin, he decided to put the next part of his plan into action. He got changed and intentionally slammed his door shut.   

He waited five seconds and when his brother's door didn't open, he made his way to his brother's room and peeked in.  

His brother was curled on his bed, feigning sleep. 

And Chan knows this by how his brother immediately stiffened when Chan opened the door.  

Closing the door softly with a smirk, Chan made his way downstairs and out of the house.  

Knowing his brother, Seungcheol was sure to trail him and sure enough, when Chan was crossing the street, he caught a glimpse of Seungcheol standing a few feet away from the reflection of a passing car window.  

An hour after leaving his house, Chan had passed the forest and a small town. Jeonghan used to love visiting the town. Now, Jeonghan barely leaves his house; Chan makes sure the fox has enough groceries and visits him daily to keep him company.  

Chan was brought out of his musings when he heard a muffled curse behind him. Chan slowed his steps and wonder if he should pretend but then decided against it. Running as a wolf was faster and he could use the company.  

He stripped off his clothes and tied them to his legs. He then tied the laces of his sneakers together and dangled his sneakers across his neck. With a "let's run!", Chan shifted into a russet red wolf. He waited until a huge black wolf, too with clothes tied to its hind leg and sneakers dangling from its neck, stepped next to him, eyes weary. Chan shrugged. 

"It's faster this way," he spoke through their link and took off in a run, Seungcheol following easily.  

What would have taken him another half hour as a human was achieved in 10 minutes as the two wolves stood infront of a house in the middle of a clearing.  

Chan shifted first and started putting on his clothes.  

"You followed me here," Chan stated matter-of-factly as he pulled on his jeans.  

Seungcheol, in his human form, tilted his head in confusion but nodded as he stood naked with his jeans in his hands, his shirt and shoes on the grass.  

"And it’s not my fault you followed me. I didn't know." 

Seungcheol frowned, his brother was obviously trying to shift the blame off himself.. meaning the person wearing his sweater would not like it that Seungcheol is here? He was about to ask why when Chan finished putting on his shirt and looked at him with a frown. 

"You're not going to meet him naked right?" 

Seungcheol opened his mouth only to snap it shut, quickly putting on his clothes. He was about to put on his sneakers when Chan stopped him. His brother was holding the sneakers by the back, "there's a shoe closet inside," and the boy rapped on the door.  

At first glance, Seungcheol thought the man who opened the door was an angel – only angels could have features so ethereal that he seemed to glow even on this cloudy morning. And the man’s choice of worn-out hoodie and sweatpants did nothing to lessen the man’s perfection. 

Only when he glanced down to see the tail at the man’s side that he realised that the angel was actually a fox. Only the man’s tail looked out of place on someone with such perfect features. The same slivery shade of grey as the man’s loosely braided hair but dull and brittle. The appendage was also mangled, spots of fur missing as thought it had never really healed since its last injury. It also swung stiffly, looking rather painful and uncomfortable even though there was no sign discomfort on the man’s face as his eyes curved into crescents when he spotted Chan. 

"Why are you here again," the man admonished without heat, obviously happy to see his brother. But the happiness disappeared into shock when their eyes met.  

"Seungcheol..", Seungcheol could hear the fox's breath falter and heartbeat quicken, almond-green eyes darting to Chan. 

Chan shrugged, "He followed me. I didn't know," and he made his way past the fox into the house.  

Seungcheol quickly nodded, "I followed him. He didn't know," he didn't know why he felt the need to parrot his brother but he didn't exactly feel like himself at the moment with the other-worldly being infront of him. 

The fox frowned, "You're not welcome here." 

The words stung more than they should. 

"Why?" 

"I don't know you," came the blunt reply.  

"Yes you do," Seungcheol countered, "you said my name earlier." 

The fox flushed, "you misheard." 

"No I didn't." 

"Yes you did." 

"No I.." 

"Can you two stop that?" Chan interrupted. "Its awkward to watch and I'm hungry." 

The fox’s frown deepened, "Chan, he can't.." 

Chan pouted, "But I'm reaaaalllllly hungry. I'm all skin and bones. Please Jeonghan, let's eat first and talk later ok?" 

Seungcheol was jealous at how easily the fox caved from his brother's pouting. Sure, his brother was cute and all but really?  

The fox’s jaw was set in a line as he opened the door wider to let Seungcheol in. 

"You will leave immediately after lunch." 

Seungcheol ignored the warning and instead stepped in, smile wide.  

"What's for lunch?" 

 

  .... 

Lunch was sandwiches and those delicious cookies that Chan had placed on his table in the morning. He noticed the fox, Jeonghan, refilling the basket wordlessly whenever they ran low. It was definitely not Seungcheol's imagination when the basket moved closer to him every time it was refilled.  

They ate in silence, Jeonghan looking mostly at Chan, turning away from Seungcheol. Seungcheol had a feeling that the fox was intentionally looking away from him and while he didn't like it, he did like looking at the fox, even if it was from the back. The long silver hair which was earlier tied into a loose braid now fell freely down his back. The fox seemed nervous, constantly smoothing the hair behind his left ear, shifting the silver strands to cover his left shoulder. His tail was also twitching nervously, swinging awkwardly. Seungcheol wondered what happened; he haven't heard of any foxes born with crooked tails. 

Seungcheol winced softly, it must have hurt greatly when he got hurt. 

The little noise must have caught Jeonghan's attention as the fox finally turned to look at him. 

"You ok?" his voice was soft, full of concern and it was incredulous how those two words made Seungcheol's heart feel so full.  

Seungcheol nodded and he opened his mouth, thinking that he could finally start a conversation with the fox. 

"Then you can go now." 

And just like that, Seungcheol deflated. With a pout on his lips, Seungcheol whined, "But we haven't talked yet." 

A corner of Jeonghan's lips lifted minutely before the fox shrugged, "I already said you will leave immediately after lunch." 

Seungcheol was about to yield when from the corner of his eyes, he saw Chan. 

Crossing his arms like Chan, Seungcheol put on a brave front, "No." 

A brow raised, "No?" 

"No," Seungcheol repeated, a little more force in his voice. Chan mouthed, "stay strong" and Seungcheol nodded.  

Looking Jeonghan in the eyes, he repeated again, "No. I want to know why you won't talk to me. You obviously know me. Why don't I remember you? And the cookies. Why did Chan bake cookies at your place? You baked them for me before right? How did you know these are my favorite cookies?" 

Exhaling, he pleaded, "I have so many questions. Why does your scent soothe me so much? Why do I want to hold you? Why do you not want to talk to me?" 

Jeonghan blinked, surprise coloring his face before he recovered, shaking his head.  

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave," his voice was soft, sad as he made to stand up from the kitchen table. 

Seungcheol didn't know why the man turning away made him so afraid that he reached out and grabbed onto Jeonghan's arm, yanking the fox towards him. The action made the hair covering Jeonghan's left shoulder slide to the back, revealing part of a bruise-like scar. Despite Jeonghan's protest, Seungcheol pulled him nearer and all sense flew out the window when he yanked the neck of Jeonghan's t-shirt past his shoulder, revealing creamy skin with an indented teeth mark on the shoulder.  

It was the mark of a claim.  

"Who did this?!" Seungcheol yelled, his pupils shaking with rage. At the back of his mind, he knew that he had no right to be angry.  He just met Jeonghan, he doesn't even remember him. What right does he have to be angry at Jeonghan being marked? 

"Let go," Jeonghan struggled, trying to get out of Seungcheol's grip. Chan too did not stay still as he tried to push his brother away from Jeonghan.  

"Let go of him!" 

"Not until he tells me who his mate is!" Seungcheol thundered before his face whipped to the side from the force of the slap that Chan landed on his left cheek.  

"You're his mate, you asshole! Now let go! You're hurting him!" Chan spit out, trying to pry his brother's fingers off Jeonghan's arm.  

Seungcheol immediately let go, his grip causing an angry red mark to standout against the fair skin. He felt shame at his actions, especially after Chan's declaration. Without looking in either his brother or the fox's direction, he did what Jeonghan told him to do. 

He shifted, uncaring about his clothes ripping and ran until he reached home.  

As he crashed onto his bed, his lungs threatening to explode and his heart pumping wildly, Chan's words ran on loop in his head.  

"You're his mate." 

 

\---- 

 

Seungcheol could not sleep. 

It was like the first night, which was actually only yesterday, when he laid in bed starring at the ceiling and listening to the noises in the house. 

Unlike yesterday where he could hear the voices of the boys and his mother talking, this time, there was only silence. Chan had not returned home and his mother had been out since he got home. Was she not going to come home like Chan hadn’t returned the night before? 

Speaking of Chan, he doubted his brother would leave Jeonghan’s side after the way he acted. He didn’t know why he saw red the moment he saw the scar peaking out of Jeonghan’s collar. He had no right to get angry at Jeonghan for that. 

Or did he? 

Chan did say that Jeonghan was his mate so it should be alright for him to get jealous right? 

And wow. Mate. 

How could he forget he has a mate? 

How could he forget someone as beautiful as Jeonghan? Even with the mangly tail, Jeonghan was the most beautiful creature he had set eyes on. And that tail, who hurt Jeonghan? Could it have been him? He didn’t remember having a mate, could he also have forgotten about hurting him? Is that why his mate didn’t want to see him? Is that why he forgot? Because he was guilty of hurting his mate? 

Seungcheol tossed and turned, thoughts running rampant. The more he knows, the more he seem to not know. Frustrated, he sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. May he should hug the chair again today. 

The chair that smelled like Jeonghan. Jeonghan, his mate. 

With his mind made up, he pulled off his sleep clothes and tied them to his leg. Shifting, he jumped out of the second storey window and ran as fast as he could to the house in the woods. 

 

\--- 

It was only when he reached Jeonghan’s house half an hour later that he realized he might not have thought this through. It was early morning and his mate was definitely asleep. There was no way he was going to wake his mate up just so that Seungcheol could talk to him. There was also the small matter of him hurting his mate a few hours ago. It also didn’t make much sense to return home where the silence was overwhelming and sleep evaded him. 

He contemplated shifting back but as a human with only his sleep clothes available, he was bound to catch a cold with the autumn chill. So he curled by the door, his rump hitting the door when he sat down. 

Just as he was about to drift to sleep, he felt the door at his back shift. Looking up, he saw the angelic face of his mate squinting down at him. 

“Seungcheol? Is that you? Damn, I should have worn my glasses,” Jeonghan muttered as he squinted in the dark. 

Seungcheol whined a little, his tail thumping excitedly at seeing his mate. 

Jeonghan seemed to recognize the whine as he squatted down and stroked his thick fur. 

“What are you doing here so late? And why didn’t you knock? You’re going to freeze out here.” 

Seungcheol whined again, ducking his head in apology. 

Jeonghan seemed to understand the action, a small smile on his face. 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it. You are always a little possessive when it comes to me.” 

There was a touch of smugness to the tone and Seungcheol lifted his head, ready to shift back to human so that he could talk to his mate. 

And Jeonghan again, seemed to know what he was trying to do. 

“Wait! Get into the house first before you shift,” Jeonghan stood and with Seungcheol following, they made their way into the house. 

“Okay, before you shift, know that Chan is sleeping in the guest bedroom so there is only the sofa left.” 

Seungcheol looked at the two-seater and whined. He could already foresee the pain awaiting him in the morning. His back still hadn’t recovered from sleep-sitting the night before. 

“No, don’t you dare whine,” Jeonghan reprimanded, “you should have thought before coming here in the middle of the night.” 

Seungcheol whined again, tail wagging sadly. 

“You know there are only two beds in this house. And you definitely can’t sleep with Chan, he would probably kill you in the middle of the night if he knows you’re sleeping next to him.” 

Seungcheol whined again, as really, there wasn’t much he could do besides whine. Also, the whining seemed to work. This was the longest conversation he had with Jeonghan and all he had to do was whine. 

Jeonghan sighed, “Yes my bed is available and big enough for two but..” 

Seungcheol waved his tail excitedly, waiting expectantly, hoping his “helpless puppy look” works. 

And it did. 

“Ok fine. You can sleep in my bed but you stay as you are. No shifting in the middle of the night you hear me? If I even see anything less than a wolf in my bed, you are banned from my house forever. Are we clear?” 

Seungcheol nodded, his tail going overtime. 

Jeonghan sighed again, “Ok, wait here,” he left the room and headed to the kitchen. 

Seungcheol sat on his hunches and a few moments later, Jeonghan was back with a wet towel in his hand. Jeonghan started by untying the clothes tied to Seungcheol's hind leg. When done, he grabbed one of Seungcheol’s front legs and began wiping at the paw until it came clean. He repeated it for the three other legs before he went back to the kitchen. Returning empty-handed, he beckoned for Seungcheol to follow him upstairs. At the top of the stairs, Jeonghan turned to the left and Seungcheol could smell Chan’s scent on the right. Following Jeonghan into the room, he waited for Jeonghan to settle under the covers and pat the space next to him before he jumped on the bed. 

In the dark, he could see Jeonghan grimace as he laid down and tried to get into a comfortable position under the covers. 

His back hurts, Seungcheol thought with a frown, is it because of his tail? Leaning forward, he nuzzled his wet nose in Jeonghan’s hair. 

“Eew!” Jeonghan pushed his big furry face away from his head, “I just washed my hair, you mutt!” the fox hissed as he wiped at his hair. 

 Seungcheol whined again, not really sorry for what he has done as evident by the triumphant wagging of his tail. At least Jeonghan was not focused on the pain anymore. 

Jeonghan ignored the whine as he turned away from Seungcheol. 

“As I said downstairs, no shifting when I’m asleep and stay on your side of the bed,” Jeonghan warned as he curled into himself. 

Seungcheol nodded even though Jeonghan couldn’t see it and when he woke up in the morning he was glad that he had not unconsciously shifted overnight and still on his side of the bed. But he also didn’t mind that Jeonghan had broken his own rule; one of the fox’s legs was swung over Seungcheol’s hip and the fox’s front was pressed to his back, fingers gripping tightly to his fur. Seungcheol lifted his head to see Jeonghan’s face half hidden in his black fur. He huffed lightly and Jeonghan’s brows furrowed slightly from the disturbance before smoothing out. 

Putting his head down again, Seungcheol decided that he was magnanimous enough to stay as wolf until Jeonghan wakes up. 

But hours later, Seungcheol remained as wolf. 

When Chan saw him following Jeonghan around as the fox cooked, the young wolf frowned. 

“When did he arrive?” the boy dropped into one of the chairs facing the kitchen, eyes trained on Seungcheol. 

“Somewhere early morning,” Jeonghan shrugged, “I didn’t check,” and he picked up an egg, expertly cracking it in half with one hand. 

“Sunny-side ok?” 

Chan answered “Yes” the same time that Seungcheol barked. 

Jeonghan laughed, “sunny-side it is,” as he cracked another egg into the sizzling pan. 

\-- 

Seungcheol stayed as a wolf throughout breakfast because Jeonghan had the tendency to stroke his fur every now and then. Much like how people would stroke their pet dog’s or cat’s fur for no reason. And because Seungcheol is a sucker for Jeonghan’s touches, he stayed as a wolf. He sat on his haunches next to Jeonghan as the man washed the dishes. He followed the fox around as Jeonghan did his chores. He would whine or bark as Jeonghan talked to him and sure, he couldn’t really answer but the sound of Jeonghan’s voice was lovely and he really wanted to hear more of it. 

It was around lunchtime with Jeonghan on the sofa and Seungcheol sitting between his legs, head on his lap that Jeonghan brought it up. Chan had insisted on making lunch because Jeonghan had cooked in the morning. But it was obvious to Seungcheol that Chan had wanted to give the two space and hence had retreated to the kitchen. 

“While I appreciate having a big fluffy wolf in my house, I know that the reason that you’re here is not to be my personal shag carpet.” 

Seungcheol whined, rubbing his head on Jeonghan’s knee. Yes, he didn’t come in the middle of the night to stay a wolf for hours on end but if he got to be this close to Jeonghan, he really didn’t mind. 

But Jeonghan apparently didn’t think so. He tapped Seungcheol lightly on the head, “C’mon. You can go upstairs and shift. Have a shower and Chan should be ready for lunch by the time you are done.” 

Seungcheol whined, trying his “helpless puppy face” again. Unfortunately it didn’t work as well as it did last night. 

“Go shower. You smell like a wet dog.” 

Seungcheol huffed and unwillingly lifted his head.. before promptly dropping his head again and rubbing his scent all over Jeonghan's legs. Jeonghan laughed at the action and patted his head.  

"Go shower, mutt." 

Seungcheol huffed and distangled himself from Jeonghan, making his way up the stairs. It was only after he turned off the water that he realised he didn't have clothes besides the sleep clothes from last night. With a towel wrapped around his middle, he stepped out of the shower, only to see a small pile of clothes on the side chair outside the shower. There was the scent of the fox but also the smell of fresh laundry. He wasn't surprised to see that it was one of his old t-shirts, boxers and a pair of jeans. If Jeonghan was his mate, Seungcheol shouldn't be surprised to find his things in this house. He wonders if they got this place together. Do they choose it together or did he move it? Or was it his place and Jeonghan was the one who moved in? There were still so many questions but somehow, he feels a little more settled after spending the night with his mate. He belatedly realised he hadn't had the dream the last two nights, both nights where he was surrounded by Jeonghan's scent.  

Padding barefoot down the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen table where they had lunch yesterday. Chan was sitting next to Jeonghan and glaring at Seungcheol, a not so subtle reminder to keep his hands to himself. 

Seungcheol gave a small nod before taking the chair next to Chan, looking down at the pasta dish that his brother had prepared. Taking a forkful of the dish into his mouth, he was surprised by how flavorful the dish was. 

“Wow, Chan, you really can cook,” he praised as he lifted another forkful into his mouth. 

Chan shrugged, twirling his own pasta, “I didn’t really do much. All I did was boil the pasta. Jeonghan made the sauce in advance so I just needed to heat everything up and stir in the sauce. 

He looked up at Seungcheol and lifted a brow, “But are you sure you really want to talk about pasta now?” 

Seungcheol blinked, a little taken aback. He wanted to ease into the topic but Chan obviously had other ideas. Seungcheol cleared his throat to get back on track. 

“No, you’re right. I want to know why I don’t remember that I had a mate.” 

Jeonghan, who had been looking at his food all along lifted his head to meet Seungcheol’s eyes and the wolf tried not to melt into those wistful-looking eyes. 

“Does it matter,” Jeonghan breathed, words sounding too sad, “even I told you? You wouldn’t remember anyway.” 

Seungcheol nodded, wanting so much to reach out to take Jeonghan’s hand, “It matters. Even if I don’t remember then, I will remember now. I swear I won’t ever forget now if you just tell me.” 

Jeonghan chewed his bottom lip, not breaking eye contact with Seungcheol. After what felt like too soon, Jeonghan looked away to look at Chan. 

“Chan, please.” 

The teenager shook his head. 

“No, he freaked out the last time you two talked. I need to be here to make sure he doesn’t go crazy again.” 

Jeonghan smiled as he put down his fork and hugged Chan close. 

“Thank you for bringing him here Chan,” Jeonghan whispered, not seeing the telltale pink hue on the boy’s cheeks, “but you have protected me enough for the last few years and this is between the two of us.” 

He pressed a kiss to the boy’s burning cheeks and cast his doe eyes on him. Chan glared back only for a few seconds before nodding. 

“I will leave but I will be listening in. I won’t be nice if he goes out of line again.” 

 Jeonghan smiled and nodded once to which Chan sighed and left his seat, making his way to the living room where he could observe them from a distance and still give them the semblance of privacy. 

After the boy left, Jeonghan held out his hand to Seungcheol and the wolf took it immediately. He was surprised by the prick of pain but ignored it to vacate his seat and take Chan’s. 

“Do know that the only reason I’m telling you this is to give you some peace of mind. But nothing will change and you will never get back what I’m going to tell you.” 

Seungcheol shook his head stubbornly, “I don’t care-“ 

“Yes,” Jeonghan interrupted, “You will care. You may listen to my story today and feel some sort of connection but when it comes down to it, you won’t remember the love we had and you will never feel the same no matter how much you want to.” 

Seungcheol opened his mouth, words not coming out. 

“And it’s not your fault,” Jeonghan continued, “I made the decision to erase your memory after what happened because it was better for just one of us to hurt rather than two of us.” 

Seungcheol’s temper flared, his hold on Jeonghan’s hand tightening, “And what gave you the right to be the martyr? We are mates, both of us. We don’t just share the good times but the bad times too. That is what mates are!” 

Jeonghan gently pulled their clasped hands together, pressing a kiss to the back of Seungcheol’s palm to calm him down. 

“I know. But I love you too much for you to get hurt. I thought I would die before you came back and you would never find out but.. here you are-“ 

“You were going to hide this from me?! You were going to leave me alone in this world and-” it was a miracle that Seungcheol was still in his chair, his face flushed with anger and just short of eruption. 

“Seungcheol!” Chan’s yell reminded Seungcheol of the boy’s presence and how he had hurt Jeonghan yesterday. He was not going to make the same mistake again. He took three deep breaths and when he felt more composed, he tugged Jeonghan forward so that the fox was on his lap. 

Wrapping his arms around the fox’s middle, he buried his nose into the fox’s silver hair. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “tell me what happen. I won’t hurt you, never again.” 

Jeonghan shook his head as he leaned into Seungcheol’s embrace, “No, you have a right to be angry.” 

Seungcheol sighed, the small puff of wind causing the silver hair to shift slightly on the fox’s shoulder. He gently brushed away the hair then paused. 

“Can I?” he whispered. 

Jeonghan nodded and tugged the loosed t-shirt’s neckline to the side, revealing his left shoulder and the teeth-indented mark. 

The mark looked both foreign and familiar to Seungcheol and a million questions added on to the barrage of questions he already had about Jeonghan. 

“When?” he whispered again, fingers ghosting over the mark. 

Seungcheol couldn’t see but he could hear the fondness in Jeonghan’s voice. 

“18. We were so young, so stupid and so in love that we didn’t care.” 

“Why did we separate?” 

“Your father passed away. You had to guard the border as the other packs were infringing on your territory. We thought that since we weren’t the same species, the claim mark would not affect us. We were wrong. I was not affected but you were.” 

Seungcheol remembered the stories of how mates could not separate as longing could tear a wolf apart. Seungcheol didn’t know if he made the claim back then as a symbolic gesture or because it was just in his nature. But he knew that even if he had known about what he would endure later, he would have marked Jeonghan regardless. 

“The guys said you were delirious with fever and I rushed down to find you,” Jeonghan continued and Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan tensing in his arms. 

“I didn’t see the rival wolves and there were too many of them. They attacked me but you came in time before they could do more damage. But, by then you were hurting not only from the fever but also from seeing me in pain.” 

Jeonghan’s voice quaked with unshed tears, “I couldn’t bear it. I put a spell on you to forget meeting me and everything that happened.” 

Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan tightly as though he was afraid that the fox would disappear in a puff of smoke. Then he remembered something important that Jeonghan had mentioned earlier. 

“What do you mean by you would have died before I came back?” 

Jeonghan exhaled, eyes pooling with tears.” 

“My tail is dying. I can’t live without my tail.” 

Seungcheol couldn’t understand. Sure, foxes have tails but a fox not being able to live without one? Also, when do tails ever die? So, he voiced his question. 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan explained softly, his tears finally escaping down his cheeks, “I’m not just a fox. I’m a nine-tailed fox. This is my last tail. I will die when the last tail falls off.”


	5. Spells

Seungcheol sighed softly as he tried not to shift; Jeonghan was pressed against his thick black fur in deep sleep. 

After their talk, Jeonghan had broken down. He was inconsolable, tears fallings in torrents and no matter what Seungcheol did, Jeonghan could not stop crying. Without thinking, he shifted back into a wolf and Jeonghan immediately latched onto him, tears wetting his fur. It wasn’t what he expected but he didn’t care as long as it seemed to console Jeonghan somewhat.  

After some moments, the fox's sobs quieten to sniffles and then there was light snoring as Jeonghan cried himself asleep, clinging onto Seungcheol’s fur so tight that it hurts. But Seungcheol would rather that than see Jeonghan cry. 

 

With Chan’s help, Jeonghan was draped over Seungcheol’s back before the wolf climbed the stairs slowly so as not to drop the sleeping fox. Again with Chan’s help, Jeonghan was tucked into bed and Seungcheol had followed, still in his wolf form incase Jeonghan needed to grab his personal shag carpet for warmth. 

That was hours ago and sleep still evaded Seungcheol, their conversation running circles in his mind. He couldn’t forget what Jeonghan said about dying before Seungcheol came back. It was terribly sad and extremely infuriating but what Seungcheol felt was oddly muted. Like a simmering pot that just refused to boil over regardless of how long it sat on the stove. 

It was very disconcerting. 

While Jeonghan slept, Chan had filled Seungcheol in on how Jeonghan kept forgetting things and he was afraid that the fox may one day forget to turn off the stove or something worst. Which was why he visited the fox every day, sometimes even staying over just in case. He had never met another fox with a nine tails but then he didn’t know if this was because he had truly never seen one or Jeonghan had also erased his memory of foxes entirely. 

Which brought him to the question of how much did Jeonghan omit when he told him the reason for taking away his memory. Was the pain really that bad that Jeonghan could see no other way then to remove his memory? Also, why did Jeonghan’s scent give him so much comfort but yet holding him felt lukewarm in comparison? He snapped when holding Jeonghan’s hand but yet calmed down after inhaling Jeonghan’s scent. 

 He lifted his head and tilted it as far back as possible to sniff at Jeonghan's hair, the scent enveloping his senses and calming him down.  

 

With another sigh, he shifted, slowly so as not to disrupt Jeonghan's slumber, until he was comfortable. He then closed his eyes, hoping that sleep will take him so that he could find out more about the enigmatic fox tomorrow. 

.... 

Seungcheol spent most of his time at Jeonghan's, only returning home for short periods to check on his mother. He didn't see her all every time, only catching her once or twice. She didn't ask about his whereabouts but seemed disappointed yet resigned at his constant disappearance. Seungcheol felt buried in guilt. He always had a close relationship with his mother and he didn't want that to change just because he realized that he had a mate.  

So when he returned home one day to see her reading on the couch, he decided to talk to her about it.  

"Hey, mum," Seungcheol greeted, plopping down next to her after his shower. 

"Hey, you," she returned with the gummy smile that he had inherited, "by the way, the boys came by this morning to ask about you again. You have been missing out on their morning runs and they were getting worried." 

Seungcheol cursed softly, he had forgotten entirely about the guys and their morning runs. He never missed a single run before. Not only was it good exercise to keep him in form should the need arise, it was also a time to talk to the guys and make sure everyone was alright. 

“Seungcheol,” his mother continued, “I’m not going to ask you where you’ve been because you’re an adult now. And part of being an adult means making difficult choices and knowing what is best for your family and yourself. You should let go of things that do not have any value to you and hold on to those that do.” 

Seungcheol bristled at the underhanded suggestion. He was sure that his mother knew of Jeonghan and from her tone, possibly rejected Jeonghan as his mate. 

“Mother,” he began, then stopped. He could return her remark with anger but he loved her too much to do this after their time apart. 

“What do you not like about Jeonghan?” Seungcheol’s mother was visibly taken aback by her son’s forwardness. 

“You remembered?” 

The wolf shook his head, “No, but I am trying to. And I want to. Jeonghan is my mate-“ 

“Who you do not remember,” she interrupted, “do you want to remember him because he is your mate or because you truly love him? And if you truly love him, would it matter if you don’t remember?” 

Seungcheol blinked, stumped for words. 

She reached out to cup the side of his face, her thumb brushing against his cheek, “Seungcheol, you tried to make it work and look what happened. You got hurt and now there is an empty space in your heart. Wouldn’t it be better to take this time to fill it up with someone else who wouldn’t hurt you?” 

“I really don’t want you to get hurt, my son. Not you or Chan.” 

Seungcheol wanted to say a lot of things. 

“Jeonghan is hurting a lot more than me, mum.” 

“I wouldn’t mind getting hurt if it means that Jeonghan doesn’t.” 

“This is my life, I know what I’m doing.” 

But none of them seem right and he really didn’t want to sour their time together. So all he said was, “I won’t be back tonight,” and before she could look away, he added, “but I will be meeting the guys for our morning run.” 

She managed a small smile and so did he, before he went to his room to get changed. 

… 

Seungcheol was so distracted by the news of Jeonghan’s condition that he had not noticed another scent in the house. 

But he definitely noticed now, an angel, wings spread wide, straddling Jeonghan on the bed and looking like he was trying to take off his fox’s shirt. Jeonghan was struggling underneath the weight and Seungcheol saw red. 

He immediately shifted, clothes ripping as he lunged at the intruder, smashing past the window and crashing to the ground with a bone-crushing crunch. There was a scream in the middle of this and Seungcheol couldn’t care. 

He had to get rid of this intruder first. 

He growled and the angel snarled back. White wings stretched wide as the angel steadied himself and Seungcheol noticed that the angel was rather pretty. Jeonghan was not pretty; Jeonghan was magical but that was not the point here. 

He was going to make pretty boy pay. 

“What the hell are you doing, mutt?!” 

Mutt? Sure, Jeonghan calls him “mutt” too but that was an affectionate “mutt”. The way pretty boy says it sounds like a bad word and Seungcheol growled menacingly. 

“Seungcheol, stop it,” Seungcheol could hear Jeonghan’s hurried footsteps and felt Jeonghan wrap his arms around his neck, in both a restraining yet comforting motion. 

“He doesn’t remember you, ‘Shua. I will kill you if you harm him,” Jeonghan warned pretty-, no, ‘Shua. 

Pretty boy frowned, “What spell did you cast this time?” his wings folding wearily even though his stance was still defensive. 

Seungcheol shifted, returning Jeonghan’s embrace as he glared at Jisoo, “I don’t care that I used to know you. Why the hell are you on top of Jeonghan?” 

Jisoo rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t have gotten on top of that stubborn mule if he just agrees to take his shirt off and let me treat his tail!” 

That got Seungcheol’s attention, “You can heal him?” 

The angel shook his head, “No. Just relieve the pain and maybe extend his life-“ 

“HONG JISOO!” Jeonghan yelled, tightening his hold on Seungcheol. 

The angel shrugged, “If you were that concerned about him finding out, you should at least let me treat you so that you won’t start forgetting your own name.” 

At that, Seungcheol stood up and in one swift movement, tossed Jeonghan over his shoulder as he beckoned Jisoo into the house. 

“I will help you take off his shirt and hold him down while you treat him,” Seungcheol regarded Jisoo, ignoring Jeonghan’s curses and kicks as the fox flailed on his shoulder. 

Jisoo grinned, “Sure, but maybe you should get dressed first?” 

… 

“Hey, you ok?” 

Seungcheol opened his eyes to see Jihoon hovering over him, concern etched all over his face. With a groan, Seungcheol sat up, brushing the grass away from his limbs. It was a futile effort, the sweat from the morning run had caused all the grass to stick to him when he laid down but he didn’t care. He was damn tired, not just from the run but also from worrying about Jeonghan. Chan was still there when he left and Jeonghan had pushed Seungcheol out of the door, poking his cheek and calling him “marshmallow”. 

Which was one thing he discovered, or rather re-discovered, about Jeonghan – the fox would hide behind teasing smiles and loving hugs to avoid telling Seungcheol the truth. Till now, he had yet to find out what Jeonghan omitted from his explanation of taking away his memory and why the fox was refusing treatment. Through talking to Jisoo, Seungcheol found out that the fox was Jeonghan’s childhood friend. Jisoo guessed that Jeonghan had casted a charm to hide his whereabouts and it was only recently that Jisoo could find him, the charm probably wearing off due to Jeonghan’s condition. 

A loud snap brought Seungcheol back to the present and he saw a pair of fingers infront of him and Jihoon’s concerned look mixed with annoyance. 

“You still here?” 

Seungcheol nodded, “Yeah. Sorry, a lot on my mind lately.” And then it came to him. 

“Do you know Jeonghan?” 

Jihoon’s eyes widen, “You remembered?” 

“No but so you do know! Why didn’t you tell me anything?” 

Jihoon sighed, “Jeonghan put a spell on us. We can’t tell you.” 

“Oh, but you’re telling me now, aren’t you?” 

Jihoon scratched the back of his head, looking sheepish, “Actually, we don’t know the extent of the spell. We can’t talk about it among ourselves, the memory just disappears when we try. But alone, we do remember.” 

Seungcheol sighed in resignation, scrubbing his face with his palm. 

“So all of you know everything but can’t tell me anything.” 

There was a moment of silence before a new voice spoke up. 

“Actually, we don’t know everything but we can tell you something.” 

Seungcheol looked up to see Mingyu standing over them, a small smile on his lips. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t really know how this works but we have been able to talk about the things you told us.” 

Seungcheol’s brows dipped as he repeated, “What do you mean?” 

Mingyu pinked a little, “You know. All those times you were gushing about how much in love you were and how happy you found a mate and how wonderful Jeonghan is, etc etc etc.” 

“Ah,” Seungcheol nodded, spotting a matching pink hue but he was grateful that the pre-amnesia him loved to gloat, at least he could find out more about Jeonghan this way. 

“So?” 

Mingyu tilted his head, confused, “So, what?” 

Jihoon lightly smacked Mingyu’s calf which was all he could reach from his sitting position while Dokeyom stood over them. 

“He wants you to tell him now, idiot.” 

Mingyu laughed, a hearty “ha-ha-ha!” that made Seungcheol feel lighter already. 

“Ah, where to begin? You met Jeonghan when you were kids…” 

… 

Jeonghan was getting worried. It started when Seungcheol returned from his run bearing a huge box of assorted pastries from that bakery that Jeonghan had not visited in years since he stopped leaving the house. Not only was it very far, it was quite expensive and he didn’t want to bother Chan by making him get that for him. 

“I got extras of your favorite lemon meringue tart. You still like those right?” 

Jeonghan nodded, a bit stunned and a lot touched by the thoughtful gesture. He didn’t think too much of it when later in the day, as they were curled up side-by-side on the couch, Seungcheol started to stroke his tail, from root to tip. 

When Jeonghan looked at him, Seungcheol paused, a little apprehensive. 

“Is it ok? You used to like it when I did that.” 

After Jeonghan assured him that it was ok, the fox still didn’t think too much about the gesture, melting under Seungcheol’s pampering. 

It was only later after Seungcheol stopped him when he reached for the soysauce to accompany his dumplings at dinner. 

“You hated the taste of this brand, remember? I’ll get that brand you like tomorrow.” 

“How are you remembering all these things?” 

Seungcheol looked proud, “Apparently, I used to talk about such stuff to the guys so they repeated most of what I told them. Dokeyom said there were some stuff too embarrassing to repeat but no worries, I’ll get it out of them soon enough.” 

Jeonghan’s spell on the guys was similar to the one he casted on Seungcheol but somehow, seeing as the guys have not told Seungcheol about what they witnessed that night, it seems that he only managed to block out the memory of that night from the guys. He shouldn’t have been surprised that it didn’t work as well as he wanted - it was his first time casting a group spell and he was already very weak at that moment, after having his tails ripped off and casting the charm on Seungcheol. 

He should be grateful that it worked on Seungcheol though, the man did not remember a thing and while he missed how Seungcheol was before, it was better this way. Not only would the memory itself be too much for Seungcheol to take, there was also the matter of the claim. While the claim mark did not have any effect on Jeonghan because he was not a wolf, it worked doubly well on Seungcheol. The pain of the memory would be at least doubled because of the claim and he didn’t want Seungcheol to bear that memory, not when Jeonghan can take it with him to the grave. 

Hopefully. 

As far as he understands of his spells, they work as long as he does not lift them. He hopes that this extends to even after the spell-caster is dead. He doesn’t have anyone to check with though, none of the foxes he knows are able to cast spells. But then, he doesn’t know a lot of foxes either. His step-father couldn’t stand him at all, keeping him locked up and his mother was often too sick and weak to protest. Jeonghan didn’t care about the former, the feeling was mutual. 

He was grateful that he at least has one friend, Jisoo, who not only tolerates him but also cares enough about him to track him down. His mother had passed away years ago and it was not worth his time to even think about his stepfather. 

He just wished Jisoo had not blatantly told Seungcheol about his impending death. He actually feared losing his memory more than dying; the former was more frustrating and scary than the latter. He feared that one day he might not be able to recognize anyone or anything, being afraid of the very people who loved and cared about him. 

On the other hand, being dead was just that. Dead. Nothing to think, worry or fear about. He was sure that Chan and the guys would take care of Seungcheol. They helped him through the last five years, they can help him to see past Jeonghan. 

Seungcheol may grief a while but everyone would sure help him out of it. Without the claim mark bearing down on him, Seungcheol would not feel that unbearable pain of losing a mate. He would have to do something to see that Seungcheol gets a new mate. 

That thought brings a lump to his throat but he pushed it down. He did not have any right to feel upset about this. Seungcheol needs to continue living his life and be happy with or without him; Jeonghan would make sure of that. 

So when Seungcheol went for his morning run the next morning, instead of continuing to sleep like he usually does, Jeonghan got up. After finishing his morning routine, he adopts a lotus pose on the bedroom floor. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to envision what Seungcheol likes in a mate. Someone nice but not a doormat. Someone gentle but not a pushover. Someone like Jeonghan.. Jeonghan gave a weary chuckle as he shook his head. 

“Ok Yoon Jeonghan. You can do this. Seungcheol needs a mate who would not remind him of you, so don’t even think of finding any of your characteristics in this person,” he scolded himself as he tried to recollect his thoughts. But his mind refused to cooperate, always going back to memories about their time together five years ago. 

Great. Whenever he wants to remember things, he always fails miserably. Now that he wants to clear his head and forget, he just has to remember that in high definition. 

He harshly swiped away the tears that had fallen when going through the memories and with a look at the clock on the wall, Jeonghan knew that he was running out of time. He had to conjure the spell before Seungcheol comes back from his run. 

Taking another deep breath, Jeonghan tried to regroup his thoughts. Ok, maybe instead of making Seungcheol a mate, he can use his magic to detect someone whose aura would match Seungcheol. Much like how he immediately warmed to the then small wolf cub despite being bitten by him. 

Jeonghan can then work his magic to bring them two closer and with a bit of match-making, fingers crossed, Seungcheol should find his right mate this time. 

Jeonghan swallowed that inevitable lump in his throat and exhaled a shaky breath. Ignoring how his heart aches, he concentrated on extending his power outwards. Sure, he hasn’t done it and he hadn’t thought of casting any spells for the last five years but his luck with magic has always been good. It shouldn’t be that hard. 

Unfortunately, it was. 

A sharp lance of pain shot though his tail and up his spine, as though he was being sliced in the center, making him scream and curl into himself. Jeonghan was in so much pain - it even exceeded the pain of his tails being ripped off - that he had not noticed Seungcheol come into the room until he was lifted off the floor. 

The numbing pain prevented Jeonghan from asking Seungcheol to stay when the man walked away after putting Jeonghan on the bed. Just as Jeonghan was about to go crazy from the pain, he smelt peppermint and citrus and then a warm hand cupped the back of his neck and gently massaged the tension away. 

“Does this help?” Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan gingerly nodded, whispering a weak, “Back” in response. 

Seungcheol nodded and gently maneuvered Jeonghan so that the fox was lying on his front. The wolf then ripped Jeonghan’s shirt apart, exposing his back. Jeonghan gave a small groan of appreciation when warm hands coated with the soothing oil gently knead away the pain. Seungcheol also rubbed some of the oil on his tail even though Jeonghan had not mentioned it. 

Just as Jeonghan was about to fall asleep from Seungcheol’s ministrations, the wolf spoke. 

“Is your magic not working?” 

When Jeonghan stiffened but did not reply, Seungcheol explained. 

“The guys said that you experience immense pain when your magic does not work. And you like my massages. We got this massage oil at one of the markets we visited and you loved the smell so much that we got all of their stock.” 

Jeonghan hummed in response but did not add on, hoping that Seungcheol would forget about his question. 

He did not. 

“What spell were you casting?” 

Jeonghan stubbornly turned his head to the other side so that he can’t see the wolf. 

“Jeonghan.” 

Jeonghan ignored him. 

The magical hands stopped their work. 

“Tell me or this ends here.” 

Jeonghan turned back to him, whining as he pouted pitifully. 

Seungcheol groaned in exasperation, “Jeonghan, don’t do this. Don’t hide things from me. You’ve already done enough of that. I know you think you’re doing what is best for me but don’t I get a say in what is best for me too?” 

The whining immediately stopped and while Jeonghan didn’t turn his head away, the fox refused to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. 

“I was trying to extend my magic outwards,” he muttered. 

Seungcheol nodded, encouraging the fox by continuing his massage. 

“I was trying to find someone whose aura will match yours,” the fox trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid. But Seungcheol understood anyway. Not only did the massage stopped, Seungcheol knelt by the side of the bed so that he was at eye-level with Jeonghan. 

“You were trying to find a mate for me,” there was no hint of a question, just a strange calmness that Jeonghan didn’t dare to face. 

“Yoon Jeonghan. Look at me.” 

The fox timidly raised his eyes to meet Seungcheol’s and he was struck by the ferocity in Seungcheol’s eyes. The way that Seungcheol used to look when Seungcheol refused to budge for Jeonghan’s good. The look that made Jeonghan feel safe, protected and wanted, no, needed. 

“I will never take another mate. Not even if you were to die before me. Not even if I still don’t remember our past. I would rather die than betray you like that.” 

Seungcheol leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. 

“So stop this. Just stop it. I don’t care if I hurt so much that I die. I just don’t want you to hide from me. I want to know everything. No matter how bad or messed up it is.” 

Jeonghan’s heart felt so full and heavy that all he could do was cry. 

Cry and kiss Seungcheol between sobs as the wolf laid down next to him and wrapped him in his arms. It was the first time Seungcheol slept as a human with Jeonghan and he should be happy that their relationship was moving forward but all he felt was discomfort; a pin-like prick not enough to cause major damage but could still draw a lot of pain and stings like hell. He felt as though he shouldn’t hold Jeonghan even though he wanted to. That he shouldn’t kiss Jeonghan even though he had been wondering if those lips were as soft as he imagined. So all he did was hold Jeonghan tighter and breathe as he wondered, not for the first time, if Jeonghan’s spell had taken away more than just his memories.


	6. The witch, the fox and the wolf

“Seungcheol,” the call of his name made Seungcheol turn back from the head of the stairs to see his mother looking up at him. 

Despite his weariness, he went down the stairs and hugged his mother. 

She returned the hug but muttered, “You reek.” 

Seungcheol chuckled, “Yeah, just came back from a run with the guys.” 

She shook her head, “Not only that, you spent the night with Jeonghan again.” 

“Yeah,” he nodded sheepishly, with spending all his nights and most of his days at Jeonghan, Seungcheol rarely saw his mother. He probably saw the guys more frequently because of their morning runs. 

“Seungcheol, how long are you going to hold on before you realize that this is a mistake?” 

It’s that conversation again. 

“Mum,” Seungcheol frowned, “I already told you, Jeonghan is my mate-“ 

“Yes, who you don’t even remember! It’s been months Seungcheol. How long are you going to let yourself get hurt over someone who you don’t even remember? Whatmore, Jeonghan is dying and-“ 

“How did you know?” 

She paused, “Know what?” 

“That Jeonghan is dying. I never told you that and I doubt Chan told you anything.” 

His mother laughed, the sound rough and bitter. 

“He smelled like that too during his last moments.” 

… 

When she first met him, she thought he was an angel because he looked so sweet and handsome. When she told him that, he laughed and jokingly replied that he was better than any angel could be. 

He was a witch. 

Every day after school, she would go to the abandoned church where he lived and listen to him talk about the adventures he had and the adventures he was going to have. 

They were young and reckless and she even more so. Lying to her father that she was running with some wolves after school when in actual fact, she was hanging around a coven-less witch. 

And she was even more reckless when she fell in love with the witch. 

He told her that they didn’t belong together, a wolf and a witch, and that she was better off with someone of her own kind. She didn’t listen. 

He told her that he saw her as a sister, that while he enjoyed their time together, he did not have any romantic interests in her. She didn’t care. 

Her love for him was so intense that one night, she drugged him and in his stupor, she seduced him. 

The next day, when he found out what he had done, he cried and begged for her forgiveness, unaware that he was actually drugged. 

She told him that it was ok and no one needs to know what happened. She had already loved him so she just needs for him to love her and their family would be complete. He agreed and did everything in his power to support his new family. A job and a house with a baby room that they had decorated together. 

They were happy for some moments but her pregnancy was difficult and she fell deathly ill. He desperately sought for help, begging anyone who would listen to cure her. 

That was when he met her, a snowy-white fox with nine full tails. The fox had initially refused, unwilling to help a witch but she was moved by his sincerity and so agreed. 

The fox had not expected to see a wolf, especially not a wolf who snarled at first sight. The witch calmed his wolf, explaining that she could help and while the wolf did not trust the fox, she trusted her husband. The fox examined the wolf and came up with a prescription. She told the witch that she needed assistance collecting the herbs and asked for his help. The witch readily agreed and pacified the wolf, assuring her that he would be back by the next day. 

After they left, the fox asked the witch about how he met his wolf wife. He told her everything, even how he had disgraced her. She nodded, not saying a word and they went about gathering herbs in the forest. By morning, they have collected all the herbs and she gave him instructions on how to cook them and administer them to the wolf. 

Before she left, she told him that it was possible that he was drugged and the child was conceived from that. The drug had a side-effect of making pregnancy difficult and such pregnancies do not come to term. The witch had shook his head, denying the possibility of that happening. 

“But what if it is true?” she had asked him. 

He smiled sadly before replying, “I don’t know.” 

The witch then left with the herbs, treated his wife and she gotten better. Unfortunately, as the fox had predicted, the pregnancy did not come to term. 

The wolf was devastated, unable to come to terms with her miscarriage. She became hysterical, easily provoked by the smallest of things. Everything he did seemed to indicate to her that he was being unfaithful and nothing he did was right in her eyes. 

They had an awful quarrel one night, things were thrown and harsh words were exchanged. 

She blamed him for losing their child. For not loving her enough. How, if he had just loved her, she wouldn’t have drugged him and she wouldn’t lose their child. 

The words from the fox came back to him. 

“But what if it is true?” 

He hadn’t known the answer then, but he knew the answer now. He couldn’t stay with her any longer. He had been manipulated, his kindness misconstrued as affection and taken advantage of. So he packed his things and left – both the wolf and the house that he had worked so hard for their new life together. 

The witch continued his adventures, travelling around the world and he met the same fox during his travels. He told her that she was right and he was a fool not to listen. 

She gently shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. 

“No, I’m the fool. I fell in love with a man who was too kind for his own good.” 

The witch chuckled sadly and took the fox’s hand. 

“Let’s be fools together.” 

The fox’s eyes filled with tears, “But I am already betrothed.” 

“Does it matter?” 

The fox shook her head and the two eloped, running away to a remote part of the world where they build their own little family with a little boy who had his father’s magic and his mother’s tails. 

They had a peaceful life until the fox’s betrothed tracked her down. In the middle of the night, he attacked the witch and kidnapped the mother and son. The witch was badly injured and the fox could not help as her betrothed had her son and threatened to harm him. So she unwillingly left the witch, the love of her life half-dead, and made a silent promise to follow him as soon as she made sure that her son was safe. 

After the fox group left, the wolf came out of her hiding spot, regret filling her soul. She confessed to the dying witch that she was the one who looked for the fox’s betrothed and promised to track the couple down. She had thought that he would just take the fox and her son away; she had not expected them to attack her beloved witch. She cried, her apologies muffled by her sobbing and he hadn’t scolded her nor turned away from her. 

“Thank you,” he had said, “thank you for being here in my last moments.” 

As his breath started to slow, he managed to squeeze out, “I have to ask for a favor, one that you won’t like. Look out for my wife and my son, especially my boy. He is young and not to blame.” 

And with that he passed away, the howls of the wolf echoing throughout the entire country. 

… 

“After I buried him, I went back home,” Seungcheol’s mother muttered tonelessly. 

“My family welcomed me back despite everything because they say that wolves belong together. I met your father and I told him my story and he was a wonderful man who loved me despite that. We had you shortly, followed by Chan and all this time, I kept tabs on her and the boy. Her husband was an influential man who hid the fact that his fiancée left him and had a child with another man. So he took the child as his own even though he never treated him like one, locking the boy up most of the time One day, I couldn’t help it, I interfered; I unlocked the door so that the boy can escape. I guess this was my way of repaying his kindness and of all the ways it could have turned out, the two of you met.” 

She sighed, suddenly looking and sounding as though she had aged immensely. 

“All I’m saying is that I made a mistake and I don’t want you to make the same one. I was out of my mind in love with him, like what you were before and still am. And I did immensely stupid things in the name of love.” 

She exhaled soundlessly, “He is right, Jeonghan is not to blame but... I’m sorry. I would rather one person be hurt than two, especially if the other person is my own flesh and blood.” 

She reached out for Seungcheol’s hand, “Surely you understand where I’m coming from-,“ Seungcheol, who had been emotionless when his mother told her story, snapped out of it when he felt her touch. 

He jerked away, eyes hard and cold. 

“You’re my mother. How could you,” he whispered, voice sad and harsh, “haven’t you learnt anything from what happened? Don’t you feel any guilt for tearing people apart so that you can achieve what you want?! You are doing the same thing to me as you did to Jeonghan’s dad!” 

“I-“ 

Seungcheol cut her off, “No, don’t ruin the image I have of you any further.” 

He exhaled, tired and drained, “I will be at Jeonghan’s the next few days,” and without another word, he left the house. 

But instead of going to Jeonghan’s, he went to Jihoon’s. 

Without going into too much details, he told the younger that he woulld be at Jeonghan’s and he can find him there in case of emergency. He won’t be joining for their runs for a while but there is nothing to worry about. 

Jihoon gave him the look that told him he didn’t believe it one bit but nodded anyway and assured Seungcheol that he would relay the message to the rest of the guys. 

Once done, Seungcheol shifted and sprinted to Jeonghan’s in record time. All he wanted to do was to look for Jeonghan and in his fervor, he forgot to wipe his feet like he would usually do when he entered the house in his wolf form, leaving pawprints all over the house. 

Jeonghan was in the middle of a peaceful sleep when he was awaken by the bounce of the bed. His eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was black. Black fur to be precise, press up against him, trying to burrow as close as possible. 

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan asked sleepily, one hand wrapping around the black wolf, trying to comfort it and the other rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

There was a sad whine before the wolf tried to come even closer, even though there was already no space between them; the jostling was pushing Jeonghan off the bed. 

“Ok, you need to stop, I’m about to fall off-“ Jeonghan stopped when he noticed that the wolf’s eyes were wet. 

“’Cheol, is everything ok? What’s wrong?” 

There was another long sad whine from the wolf and its useless pursuit of being closer to Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“Choi Seungcheol. Shift.” 

Another miserable whine and Jeonghan held the shaggy wolf head with both hands, forcing Seungcheol to look at him directly. 

“Shift. Now.” 

There was a defeated huff before the fur drew back to reveal smooth skin and the naked form of Seungcheol on his bed. 

A naked and miserable looking Seungcheol on his bed. 

Jeonghan opened his arms and the wolf dived in, wrapping his arms tight around Jeonghan as he sobbed. Jeonghan just hummed and rocked the wolf as he held him tight, making soothing sounds, assuring him that he was okay. 

“Do you want some tea?” Jeonghan asked some time after Seungcheol had calmed down. Seungcheol wordlessly shook his head against Jeonghan’s pyjamas’ clothed chest, looking defenseless and adorable. 

Jeonghan hummed, “Then do you want to tell me what happened?” 

There was no reaction and Jeonghan didn’t press, just waited patiently for Seungcheol to answer. 

When he though the wolf had fallen asleep, he heard a soft muttered, “Sorry.” 

Jeonghan looked down at the top of Seungcheol’s head. 

“Hmm?” 

“Sorry,” it was louder this time but no less miserable. 

“Why?” 

“She did this to you. My mother did this to you. You and your family.” 

And Seungcheol told Jeonghan everything. By the end of the story, Seungcheol was crying again and Jeonghan continued soothing the wolf, singing softly to calm him down. 

It took much longer for Seungcheol to calm down and when he did, he apologized again. 

“’Cheol, I know you feel sorry for what has happened to my family but it’s not your fault so you can stop apologizing.” 

“I-“ 

“No. No negotiations. No more sorries.” 

“But-“ 

Jeonghan shut him up this time with a kiss and that unwarranted painful sting returned. So Seungcheol just nodded to avoid Jeonghan’s kisses. 

Unaware, Jeonghan smiled and continued, “And don’t be so hard on your mum. People do stupid things in the name of love. I went to find you despite seeing my tail being ripped out-“ 

“Wait,” Seungcheol sat up, suddenly on alert, “you knew and yet you still..” he trailed off, unable to believe that Jeonghan would do something so.. Stupid. 

Jeonghan sat upright and shrugged even though his cheeks pinked, “My vision comes comes and go. I see parts of it, but, that’s not the point here. What I’m trying to say is that we should thank her; if she had not let me out, I wouldn’t have met you.” 

Seungcheol wanted to argue but Jeonghan was right. They wouldn’t have met if his mother had not let Jeonghan escape. 

He also did not want to hurt Jeonghan by flinching if the fox kisses him again. 

… 

Seungcheol went to sleep as a human, with clothes, in Jeonghan’s arm, nose pressed to the fox’s hair. Jeonghan was humming, sweet and warm when he fell asleep. 

So he had no idea why Jeonghan was pinching his ear and scowling at him in the morning. 

“Jisoo has been staying here since the day you flung my best friend out of the window.” 

Seungcheol nodded, still groggy from sleep. 

“And Chan doesn’t go home as much nowadays. Which reminds me, you should talk to him about reconciling with his mum. She did what she thought was best for you guys.” 

Seungcheol nodded again, not wanting to go into the topic so early in the morning when he does not have his wits about him. 

“Anyway, I’m digressing. So, as I was saying, I welcome the guys here anytime.” 

Seungcheol nodded, even though he was sure that Jeonghan had not said that earlier. 

“One at a time.” 

“Huh?” 

“I said, I welcome the guys here, one at a time. Not all four of them at once. I don’t have that much room.” 

It took Seungcheol a while to process Jeonghan’s words. When he did, he blotted downstairs, and sure enough, his pack was there, all four wolves, looking up at him. Chan looked up too, his arms around Jihoon who looked disgruntled, or as disgruntled as a wolf can look. 

“I asked them to shift but they won’t, so please do something about it,” Jeonghan commented from behind him as the fox too made his way down the stairs. 

“There really isn’t much space in the living room and Dokyeom already bumped into the lamp and Soonyoung tripped on the curtain, yanking down the entire railing.” 

Seungcheol tried not to laugh as he sighted the broken lamp and the curtain railing on the floor; that would probably make Jeonghan more upset. 

So instead he asked, “Why won’t you shift?” 

The wolves looked at one another and Jihoon spoke through their link after a snort. 

“We wanted to wait outside for you but Jeonghan saw us and opened the door, shooing us in. We don’t want to be naked infront of him.” 

Seungcheol nodded and Jihoon continued. 

“We also want to know if we are alright.” 

“What do you mean?” Seungcheol asked. 

There was another snort from the wolf, “He took our memories and made us swear to pretend he didn’t exist. We haven’t seen him for 5 years. How are we supposed to act now?” 

Seungcheol understood Jihoon’s sentiments. But he also understood, from his short time staying with Jeonghan, his fox. 

“Well, he let you guys come in, four huge wolves wrecking up his small living room, instead of being wolf popsicles outside in the cold. How do you think you should act?” 

Dokyeom was the first to shift, barreling into Jeonghan, sobbing about how much he missed him and that the fox was too thin. Next was Soonyoung, knocking over another lamp on his way to Jeonghan. Mingyu followed shortly, joining them in a group hug. Jihoon stayed as a wolf as he eyed the three men surrounding Jeonghan. 

“You still don’t remember,” Jihoon observed. 

Seungcheol shook his head in reply to the silent remark. 

“No wonder you didn’t tear into the guys for hanging around Jeonghan like that.” 

Seungcheol tilted his head, confused. 

There was an eye roll, “Dear leader, your mate is surrounded by three naked wolves, rubbing their scent onto him and you are still standing here, having a conversation with me. The previous you would have skinned them alive.” 

Seungcheol felt guilty. This was his mate, he should feel something but Jihoon was right. He felt nothing. 

“And you’re okay with this?” 

Seungcheol sighed, “No, but what can I do?” 

“You said that you knew one of Jeonghan’s friends, this angel named Jisoo?” 

Seungcheol nodded, “But Jisoo doesn’t know magic,” he paused before continuing, “Jeonghan is half-witch.” 

Jihoon’s eyes widen. 

Seungcheol nodded, “Yeah. My mum told me.” 

Jihoon’s brows furrowed confused, “Ok, so would your mum also be able to tell you more about claims and how they work on other beings? It obviously worked on you despite Jeonghan not marking you. Or did Jeonghan make some witch or fox mark that we can’t see?” 

Seungcheol shoke his head, sighing, “I don’t think Jeonghan made any mark on me and I can’t talk to my mum now.” 

Jihoon nodded, “Have you talked to Jeonghan about lifting his spell-“ 

“No,” Seungcheol snapped, a bit more forcefully that he had intended. He still remembers when Jeonghan tried to cast the search-spell-thing which caused Jeonghan so much pain. Seungcheol softened his tone as he repeated, “No. His magic doesn’t seem to work in his condition. I’m not going to risk him being that much pain just so that I can remember him.” 

Jihoon looked at Seungcheol, as though impressed with his leader, then shook his head, looking back at Jeonghan who was trying to get up off the floor as three men shifted back into wolves and were trying to lick him like enthusiastic puppies. And well, dogs are believed to be descended from wolves.. he digressed. 

“If only we could foresee what things would happen between mates of different species,” Jihoon sighed before trying to lighten the situation with a joke, “Could Jeonghan the witch have some special ability of seeing the future that we didn’t know about?” 

When Seungcheol didn’t reply, Jihoon turned to see Seungcheol dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open as his eyes went wide. 

“Don’t tell me-“ 

Seungcheol nodded, “He does. Jeonghan is able to see the future.”


	7. Lifted

The Seungcheol of the past always knows which button to push to get Jeonghan to spill his secrets. It seemed that this ability still resides with the current Seungcheol. 

The wolf had arranged a nice dinner with the entire pack, Chan and even Jisoo. A huge tent was setup infront of Jeonghan’s house and in the tent was a huge benchtable that was able to accommodate the huge crowd. Fresh flowers were in every corner of the tent and fairy lights were draped along the inside of the top of the tent. The table was laden with food that someone cooked, presumably Mingyu as he was the only one in the pack who could cook without causing a fire or food poisoning. 

Jeonghan didn’t know how they managed this beautiful setup as it certainly wasn’t there before he went for a nap but there it was, right infront of his house. His eyes welled with tears at the sight; they used to have huge dinners, loud noisy affairs with mountains of food and an abundance of love. This was possibly his last family dinner, especially after he saw that last vision, one that he would never tell Seungcheol. 

With luck, he may forget that vision too. His memory had worsened since meeting Seungcheol again and his feathers, like his hair, had darken to a miserable mousy gray, losing their sheen and lustre. His eyes, too, had darken to black. No one had said anything or maybe they did and Jeonghan had probably forgotten about it. 

Jeonghan chuckled at his own expense and Seungcheol gave him a concerned look. Jeonghan quickly shook his head and gave a reassuring smile. Seungcheol didn’t look convinced but guided the fox to his seat, facing the tent exit, flanked by Seungcheol on his left and Chan on his right. Right opposite him is Jisoo, blocking his view of the exit. Jeonghan hadn’t thought much about the seating arrangement as he ate the feast, made occasional small talk and listened in to the conversation of those around him. 

It was only when Seungcheol tapped on the side of his glass with his spoon that Jeonghan had a funny feeling in his gut. The last time this happened, Seungcheol had announced to everyone that Jeonghan was his mate. 

“Everyone, thanks for coming over at this short notice. It has been some time since our last family dinner so I thought now would be a good time to have another one.” 

Seungcheol scanned the smiling faces and landed on Jeonghan, the glow of the fairy lights creating a soft halo around the fox. 

“As far as I can remember, the last dinner was as great as this. Great food, thanks to Mingyu,” everyone laughed when Mingyu stood up and gave a mock salute. 

“A great venue and decorations,” Seungcheol tipped his glass to Soonyoung and Jihoon’s direction, the former broke out into his signature eye-disappearing grin while Jihoon just shrugged, everyone else clapped and cheered. 

“Great friends and family,” Seungcheol’s hand swept across the table, gesturing to everyone and there were some high-fives and some whoops of “Yeah!”. 

“And lastly, the love of my life.” 

Jeonghan’s heart felt too full and he wanted to look away but Seungcheol’s gaze was magnetic and Jeonghan could not resist. 

“I may not remember you, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you. I loved you since the moment you opened your door and told me to leave,” there were some sniggers but Seungcheol ignored them. 

“I told you before. I don’t care that I don’t remember you and that I may never remember you. But I will never take another mate. I want to be with you for as long as I can. As long as you will let me.” 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan breathed out the wolf’s name, unable to say anything else. 

“Someone once asked me if I love you because you’re my mate or will I love you even if I don’t remember you. I was unable to answer then but I can answer now. I don’t need to remember you to love you. If a memory spell can’t stop me from loving you, nothing can stop me from loving you.” 

Seungcheol got down on one knee, a velvet box in one hand. Jeonghan forgot to breathe; he can’t hear the loud whoops and cheers, his entire world concentrated on Seungcheol kneeling infront of him. 

Seungcheol opened up the box and in it was a diamond encrusted bangle. 

“I wanted something that I can wear at all times, even as a wolf, something that I can’t take off. So even if you try another memory spell on me, I will have a reminder of my love for you,” Seungcheol lifted up his pant leg to reveal the bacelet’s twin around his ankle. 

“This has a magnetic locking system which only its twin can open,” he took the bracelet out of the case and tap it against his own bracelet. There was a soft snap and the bracelet loosened around his ankle. With a smile, Seungcheol refastened the bracelet and held out its twin to Jeonghan. 

“Be mine, Jeonghan. Mate or not, just be mine,” Seungcheol whispered, his voice unsteady and Jeonghan couldn’t help it. He got off the bench and knelt infront of Seungcheol, wrapping his arms around him. 

That feeling of anxiety, how everything felt so right and yet so wrong was so overwhelming and Seungcheol had to stop himself from pushing Jeonghan away, putting his nose to Jeonghan’s hair, inhaling deeply to replace the sickening feeling. 

Thankfully, Jeonghan pulled away from the embrace and took the bracelet. But instead of putting it on, he put it back in the box and held the closed box to his chest. 

“Thank you.” 

Seungcheol nodded and they continued the meal, the group getting louder as Jeonghan got quieter. 

That night, Jeonghan sat facing Seungcheol on the bed, the velvet box between them on the sheets. 

“Why?” Jeonghan asked, pointing at the box. 

Seungcheol tilted his head, confused, “I already told you-“ 

“’Cheol,” Jeonghan sighed, “I know you. You’re the sweetest man and I love you but you don’t. Not the you now. You can’t stand my kisses. You can’t hold me without smelling my hair, maybe my hair’s smell blocks out my smell or something, I don’t understand.” 

Seungcheol was at a loss of words. 

“Don’t get me wrong,” Jeonghan continued, “I believe you. Everything you said at dinner. I believe it. And I think you believe it too, or least want to. But deep inside, you feel that it’s wrong. I don’t want to point this out infront of everyone because this is between you and me. But now, with just you and me, it’s ok. You don’t need to do this. I’m ok with what we have now Seungcheol, I’m content-“ 

“But I’m not content!” Seungcheol hadn’t meant to yell but he couldn’t help it. “Yes, I can’t stand your kisses and I can’t hold you without smelling your hair. I don’t know why and I hate it. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you, hold you and make you mine but I can’t. Something in your spell is preventing me from doing all that and I hate feeling that it’s wrong to hold you, to kiss you, to love you!” 

Jeonghan was quiet for a beat before asking, “Does it hurt?” 

“Huh?” 

“When I kiss you or hug you,” Jeonghan explained. 

Seungcheol cursed, Jeonghan was too intuitive for his own good. 

“A little bit,” Seungcheol lied, when in fact the pin pricks have evolved to something similar to an electric shock. 

Jeonghan frowned, either unconvinced or upset that Seungcheol was hurting because him. 

“I need to remember to keep my distance from you.” 

Seungcheol shook his head as he grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and Jeonghan didn’t miss the way Seungcheol winced at the touch. Even so, the wolf held on tight when Jeonghan tried to pull away. 

“No. I meant every word I said tonight. I don’t regret any of it, no matter how wrong it feels. I don’t want to lose you Jeonghan.” 

“Seungcheol..” Jeonghan faltered, unsure of the entire situation. 

“Hani, I’m not asking you to lift the spell because I don’t want to risk you being in pain again. But I want you to tell me what you see. Did you see something about our future?” 

Jeonghan yanked his hand back, crossing them across his chest. 

“’Cheol, my vision is not on demand. I can’t see things whenever I want.” 

“Hani,”Seungcheol grabbing hold of both Jeonghan’s hands, “if you didn’t see anything, you would have said so. The fact that you didn’t, means you saw something that you’re trying to hide from me. Tell me, please. Don’t hide from me.” 

“Seungcheol-!” 

Seungcheol yanks Jeonghan closer and wrapped him in his arms, pressing kisses all over his face and Jeonghan was aghast. 

“Seungcheol, stop it!” 

“No!” Seungcheol yelled back, “I’m going to continue this until you believe that I really love you. That I will still kiss you and hold you even if it hurts!” 

Jeonghan tried to fight back, flailing desperately but it was futile. Seungcheol was stronger than him, despite looking paler than Jeonghan and his heart bled at the sight. 

“Ok! Fine, I’ll tell you, stop kissing me!” 

It should have sounded funny, but seeing Seungcheol look paler with every kiss was making Jeonghan so miserable that he failed to see the humor in the situation. 

Seungcheol slowly pulled away, still holding onto Jeonghan, just in case. 

Jeonghan swiped away the tears Seungcheol had unknowingly shed, ignoring his own teary eyes. 

“I saw you in my vision. You tore off my tail. You were crying as you tore off my tail.” 

… 

“He said that?” 

Seungcheol nodded, staring at the blades of grass on the ground, ignoring the pitiful looks of his pack. 

“umm, do you think that Jeonghan may have made it up? Maybe he wanted to scare you away or something?” 

Seungcheol shook his head. He had already thought of that possibility before Mingyu brought it up. 

“Jeonghan wasn’t lying. I don’t know how I know but I just do. The way he looked, how upset he was. There was no way that he lied about that.” 

Seungcheol laughed a humorless laugh, “And it sort of made sense why he would hide this from me. He didn’t want to tell me that I was the one who would kill him in the end. He didn’t want that burden on me.” 

There was silence beyond Soonyoung broke it with a frustrated scream. 

“There must be something we can do! Some book to read, someone to ask! Anything besides just wallowing around here! We just got back Jeonghan, we can’t lose him again!” 

Seungcheol felt like screaming too. He hated this feeling of uselessness, unable to do anything to stop the inevitable. 

“Soonyoung-“ 

Jihoon cut him off, “is right. I hate to say it but he is right. We can do something. We can ask someone or read something. We can’t just do nothing.” 

When Seungcheol just looked at him, Jihoon rolled his eyes. 

“Think about it. Jeonghan inherited his magic from his father-” 

Seungcheol nodded, “Who is dead and I don’t know another witch who can raise him from the dead or something.” 

Jihoon smacked the back of his head, making Seungcheol yelped. 

“That was not my point, genius,” Jihoon glared at Seungcheol before continuing, “as I was saying Jeonghan inherited his magical abilities from his father and his fox powers from his mother. We can’t talk to his father for obvious reasons but we can definitely talk to his mother.” 

Seungcheol brightened up before immediately deflating, “But I don’t know where she is. I’ve never met Jeonghan’s mother and even if I did, I probably don’t remember.” 

“Oh,” Jihoon quieten, “maybe-“ 

“But,” Seungcheol continued, “I know someone who does.” 

… 

 

“…and that is why I need you to tell me where is Jeonghan’s mother.” 

Seungcheol didn’t know what to expect when he reached home and the first thing that he said was that he wanted to know where Jeonghan’s mother was. She had kept quiet, giving the occasional nod as he explained and Seungcheol was lying if he said he wasn’t worried. His mother’s dislike for Jeonghan and his family was apparent and it was highly likely she wouldn’t say anything or worse, dissuade him from his endeavor again. 

After his explanation, she didn’t say anything for a long while. Suddenly, she stood up and beckoned Seungcheol to follow so he did - up the stairs and to the master bedroom, his mother’s bedroom. Inside the room, she knelt down and flipped away the carpet surrounding the bed to reveal a trap door. His mother then straightened up and reached into her pants pocket, pulling out a key, presumably the key to the trap door. 

She pressed it to the palm of his hand before clutching her hands together. 

“I thought about what you said the other day and I admit I was wrong,” her smile insecure and fragile, “I didn’t love Jeonghan’s father, I loved the image I have of him. And when he didn’t fit that image, I tried to force him to fit it.” 

“My love is not like your love for Jeonghan,” she looked at her son sincerely, “despite everything you’ve went through, you still held on. That was something I couldn’t do.” 

She sighed as she looked at the trapdoor. 

“I spent so many hours looking at his things as though they could help me understand how things turned out the way they did and why he didn’t love me the way I wanted. I did this even when your father was alive and if he knew, he never said a thing. But after our talk, I knew that I had to move on, that I shouldn’t hold on to his things. They were not mine to begin with and Jeonghan may have better use of them. Maybe there is a spell or something inside the grimoire that Jeonghan can use?” 

Seungcheol nodded, not bothering to inform his mother that he wouldn’t let Jeonghan use magic anyway. 

“Thank you,” he smiled, genuine and grateful. 

She shook her head, a matching smile, “As for Jeonghan’s mother, I stopped following her after that day I helped Jeonghan escape. I don’t know if she is still at that address but you can try. I’ll write it out for you.” 

She nodded at the trapdoor, “You can take everything that’s inside. I’ll come back later when you’re done.” 

As she turned to leave, Seungcheol pulled her into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, mum.” 

She hugged back, the weight on her heart finally lifted. 

“You’re welcome, son.”


	8. Things and things

Seungcheol placed another of Jeonghan’s father’s books on the newly purchased bookshelf. It wasn’t very big but it was able to fit the bedroom and fit all of the books so that would have to do for now. 

Jeonghan was sitting on the bed, his father’s grimoire spread open on his lap. The fox had been overjoyed when he brought the books back so it made the pain of carrying the heavy books worth it. The bookshelf, fortunately, could be delivered so with the help of Mingyu, they were able to take the pieces of the shelves upstairs and assemble it inside the bedroom. 

That was at least one consolation he had. Unfortunately, Jeonghan’s mother had passed away a few years ago. The maid gave Seungcheol the address to the graveyard and he paid his respects, assuring Jeonghan’s mother that he would take care of Jeonghan no matter what. 

So that meant he was back to square one. Square one because he had looked at the books before passing them to Jeonghan and they were all blank. Or that was what he thought until Jeonghan began flipping the pages excitedly, seemingly able to read the invisible text. 

“Anything interesting in them?” Seungcheol asked, hoping that Jeonghan may let slip something that could save his life, no matter how slim the probability. 

Jeonghan nodded, grinning, “There is a potion that could change the drinker into a plant for 24 hours.” 

“Well, that sure is interesting, but why would anyone want to do that? Someone may just trample you by accident. Or a bird may peck you. Or a dog may pee on-” 

“Ok!” Jeonghan interrupted, “fine, thank you for painting that disgusting picture. I won’t be drinking that potion anytime soon but if you keep talking about that, I may just slip something into your soup tonight.” 

Seungcheol made a face, “The ingredients are that easy to come by? Don’t you need like eye of newt or lung of bat or something like that?” 

Jeonghan laughed, “No, actually the ingredients are quite common, though I have no idea what some of these items are.. but..” 

Seungcheol placed the last book onto the shelf and sat next to Jeonghan, “but what?” 

Jeonghan closed the book with a snap and looked eagerly at Seungcheol. 

“When I used to go to town, there was a shop called ‘Things and things’ and it had a mark that looked like this mark on my dad’s book.” 

Seungcheol looked at where Jeonghan was pointing at on the book. Sure enough, there was nothing there. Actually, there was nothing on the cover at all. 

“Um, Jeonghan, I don’t see a thing.” 

Jeonghan blinked adorably, “Really? The mark is right here,” Jeonghan traced the invisible mark with his index finger and instead of looking at the book, Seungcheol just looked at Jeonghan. The look of innocence on his face brought back the sting of pain and Seungcheol looked away with a sigh. 

“Sorry, Hani, I really can’t see it.” 

“Oh,” Jeonghan pouted for five seconds before shrugging, “anyway, as I was saying, there was a shop that had this mark called ‘Things and things’. I think they would have what I’m looking for. Can you can go over and help me pick up a few ingredients for my potions?” 

Seungcheol grew weary, “What are you making?” 

Jeonghan giggled, the sound making Seungcheol ache. 

“Don’t worry. As far as I can see, potions do not have as lasting an effect as a spell. Guess it goes away after it gets passed out of the body. And what I’m making does not have any negative effect. I promise.” 

.. 

The bell over the door tinkled when Seungcheol walked into ‘Things and things’. A man was sitting at the front counter, reading a comic book, not even acknowledging Seungcheol’s presence. Regardless, Seungcheol walked to the counter and cleared his throat. The man, eyes still glued to his comic book, just grunted, “Crystal balls are the second row and love spells on the fourth.” 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “actually, I’m looking for this,” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that he was sure had something on them earlier; he had watched Jeonghan scribble some strange text onto the paper. 

He placed the seemingly blank piece of paper in front of the man’s comic book, effectively blocking his view. The man scowled but lifted the paper for a better look. He then flipped it around, then upside down before his eyes widen. 

The man put the paper down and squinted, scrutinizing Seungcheol. 

“What do you need this stuff for?” 

“It’s not for me, my mat-,” Seungcheol stopped himself then continued, “I’m running an errand.” 

The man lifted a questioning brow, “Since when does wolves run errands for witches?” 

“And how did you know I’m a wolf?” 

The man snorted, “I just know, dude, I know,” he looked down at the paper again, finger running across the paper, probably underlining the ingredients that Jeonghan wrote. 

“Anyway, these ingredients are harmless, and from the looks of it, your witch mate is really sweet. He’s making a soothing potion. Something to help you worry less. A lot on your mind huh?” 

Seungcheol flushed, “How did you know he’s my mate?” 

“Well you were about to say either mate or maid and I doubt it’s the latter because why would you run an errand for your maid?” the man tapped on his chin, then suddenly snapped his fingers, “unless your maid is your mate or your mate is a maid?” 

Seungcheol shook his head, hands slightly raised in surrender, “I’m not even going to go there,” and a thought came to him, “wait, do you know about nine-tailed foxes as well?” 

“I don’t know, do they have nine tails?” the man sassed. 

“Mine has one,” and before the man could interrupt, he continued, “and he is a witch too.” 

The man’s face lighted up as he reached out his hand and grabbed Seungcheol’s in a firm shake, “My name is Wonwoo and I would love to meet your fox-witch mate.” 

… 

It had seemed a good idea at first. 

Wonwoo seems knowledgeable and looked like he could possibly help Jeonghan’s situation. However, it didn’t help that his behavior seems to range from aloof and arrogant to eccentric and flirty. When Wonwoo came into the house, Jihoon was asleep, head on Jeonghan’s lap as the fox reads a book, Chan, Mingyu and Soonyoung were playing cards at the dining table, Jisoo and Dokyeom were playing videogames, backs against the sofa that Jeonghan and Jihoon were on. 

Wonwoo stopped infront of Jisoo and Dokyeom, blocking their view of the TV. 

“You,” Wonwoo pointed at the scowling angel, “are a good friend and you,” Wonwoo shifted to point at a stunned Dokyeom, “are too nice for your own good.” 

He then pointed at Jihoon, who was still asleep, “Thank god that one is asleep,” and then at Jeonghan, “I’ll come back to you later.” 

He left a confused Jeonghan to stride to the dining table where three wolves had stopped their game to monitor the strange situation. 

“He does love you,” Wonwoo said cryptically, making Chan’s eyes widen and the tips of his ears pink. 

Putting a finger under Mingyu’s chin, he tilted Minyu face up so that he could have a better look. 

“You are too cute,” making Mingyu blush before Wonwoo let go and he put his face right infront of Soonyoung, invading his personal space. 

“And you, look absolutely delicious.” 

Wonwoo didn’t move away immediately and probably wouldn’t move away if Seungcheol had not put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away from the shocked Soonyoung to back infront of the TV, blocking the TV again. Not that it mattered, everyone’s eyes were on the stranger who came in and started making weird statements. 

He was about to introduce Wonwoo when he realized that he had no idea how to so he told Wonwoo to introduce himself. 

Wonwoo grinned, eyes disappearing from the action, “Hi, I’m Wonwoo. Your resident seer. I see things, literally and figuratively.” 

He then pointed at Seungcheol, “I met him when he was running errands for him,” his finger moved to Jeonghan, “and I didn’t forget about you, I will get to you later,” and he mock-whispered loudly, “I need to talk to you in private, so that no one can listen in,” finishing with an awkward wink. 

He straightened and nodded at Seungcheol, “He’ll probably want to listen in but you,” he crinkled his brows at Jeonghan, “probably won’t want him to.” 

Wonwoo bowed. 

“That is my introduction. You’re welcome.” 

Dokyeom actually clapped and Jihoon who had woken up in the middle of this, smacked the back of his head. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” the wolf asked threateningly. 

Wonwoo sighed dramatically and muttered to himself, “Knew I had to repeat myself.” 

“I’m Wonwoo, your resident seer. I see things, literally and figuratively,” he repeated monotonously, speeding through the introductions, “I met him,” pointing at Seungcheol, “running-“ 

“Stop!” Jihoon sat up holding a hand up, “just get to the point on what is your motive for helping us. We don’t know you, and don’t even think about doing the introductions again,” the petite wolf warned when Wonwoo opened his mouth. 

The seer closed his mouth with a pout. 

“And aren’t seers not supposed to say anything about what they see? Why are you telling us this and what do you get out of it?” 

The seer, unexpectedly flushed, looking awkward and uncomfortable for the first time since he barged into the room. 

“Um, can I tell you in private? It’s kind of embarrassing,” he muttered the last word, pinking even more, if that was even possible. 

Jihoon shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest, “Everyone here is family. Tell us or tell no one.” 

Wonwoo whined and looked at Seungcheol for support. The leader shrugged sheepishly 

“Jihoon is right. I should know what your motives are before I brought you here. But I guess I got a little ahead of myself,” and to that Jisoo muttered, “no shit, Sherlock.” 

Wonwoo pouted before he sighed, defeated. “Fine, I knew this was coming and its’ no less embarrassing.” 

Everyone waited as Wonwoo closed his eyes. 

“You’remyfamily.” 

There was silence for a moment before Dokeyom raised his arm meekly and went, “Um, Mr Seer? can you say that again, slowly?” 

Wonwoo opened his eyes, face flushed, “I said, you’re my family okay?! I saw this house in a vision before and you guys too. I didn’t recognize Seungcheol in the beginning but the handwriting on the paper was the same one in my vision. And then I saw you guys and I’m part of your family too. We all lived here and-“ 

“Wait a minute,” Jeonghan finally spoke up, “everyone lives here? Seriously, this house is too small for everyone to live in!” 

Jisoo looked up at Jeonghan, incredulous. 

“Seriously, of everything he said, the only thing you’re concerned about is that there are too many people in the house?” 

Jeonghan looked indignant, “Of course. If the house is overcrowded, the whole floor may collapse and people would get hurt! I saw that on TV once!” 

Jisoo looked at Jeonghan with his brows raised before turning to Seungcheol, “Your mate is weird.” 

“Hey!” Jeonghan tried to kick Jisoo but the angel scooted out of the way, sticking his tongue at his friend. 

Jeonghan stuck his tongue back just as Jihoon cleared his throat. 

“Ok back to our regularly scheduled program. How do we know you’re not lying?” 

Wonwoo huffed, “Seriously? Why would I lie about being lonely and dying to have a family to belong to?” 

Jihoon flushed, a little taken aback before he recovered, “Ok, fine. So why didn’t you look for us earlier then?” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “My vision is not on demand. I can’t see things whenever I want,” and next to him, Seungcheol actually choked a little at those familiar words. 

Wonwoo ignored him and continued, “I see bits and pieces. It started with the paper. Then I saw you guys. And,” he gestured towards the dining table, suddenly flushing for no reason, “and yeah, it just comes and goes and sometimes I don’t even remember what I saw. It takes time to make the connections and sometimes, there are no connections at all. So, it’s not really that easy. And also, I never saw Jeonghan before. You know, with a tail.” 

Seungcheol came to attention, “Wait, so you saw Jeonghan without his tail? Alive?” 

Wonwoo nodded awkwardly, “Yeah, that was the part that I’m supposed to tell him secretly actually.” 

All eyes were on Jeonghan and the fox tensed for a moment before relenting. 

Looking directly at Seungcheol, he addressed the room, “As Jihoonie said, everyone here is family. So, go ahead, Wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo nodded, “Okay, good news first. Jeonghan can live without his tails. But bad news is,” he looked at Seungcheol with a touch of apology, “you will need to rip his tail off first.” 

And as though the silence that followed was not thick enough, Wonwoo had to add. 

“The same way you ripped off the others.”


	9. The calm

Jeonghan kept knocking on the door to no avail. 

“’Cheol? Baby?” 

Silence, the same way it had been for the last five minutes. Jeonghan was getting more anxious by the second. 

“’Cheol, please,” Jeonghan begged, “Open the door. Let me explain.” 

The same silence greeted him and Jeonghan was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

“Baby, please. I didn’t mean to hide this from you. C’mon, let me ex-“ 

The door suddenly yanked open to reveal a furious Seungcheol staring right at him. 

“What else,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. 

Jeonghan blinked in surprise, not understanding. 

“What else have you hid from me,” Seungcheol elaborated in the same menacing tone. 

“’Cheol, please. I-,” Jeonghan struggled to find his words and he was acutely aware of how everyone downstairs were pretending to not listen in to their conversation. 

After Wonwoo dropped the bomb, Seungcheol ran upstairs and locked himself in the master bedroom. Jeonghan should be thankful for small mercies, at least the man hadn’t shifted and ran out into the forest where Jeonghan couldn’t chase him. The rest had stayed rooted in their spot, with a few, notably Jihoon, staring daggers at Wonwoo who had shifted uncomfortably when he realized what he done. Soonyoung had taken pity on the seer and dragged him to the dining table before pushing him onto one of the chairs. Jihoon could still stare at Wonwoo from that direction without moving (much) but Mingyu got the brunt of it because he semi-blocked Jihoon’s view. 

Jeonghan was digressing. 

“Baby please. Let me come in and we can talk?” 

“What about that talk about being family? Is that a lie? Or is there something else you’re hiding?” 

Jeonghan flinched at the tone, sure he deserved it, sortof, but that doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

“I meant it. They, and you, are my family. But I just want to talk to my mate face-to-face first. Alone.” 

When Seungcheol remained a stoic expression, Jeonghan bit his bottom lip, eyes getting teary. 

“Please?” 

After a few tense moments, Seungcheol turned away without answering but left the door open. Jeonghan gratefully followed and closed the door gently before facing his mate. 

Seungcheol had sat at the edge of the bed and Jeonghan took the other corner, leaving a wide space between them. The space was normal for them nowadays. After Jeonghan realized that Seungcheol hurts with Jeonghan’s every touch, he kept his distance and he guessed Seungcheol was okay with that considering the wolf did not say anything about it. But the space between them was always bridged by one of Seungcheol’s gummy smiles or Jeonghan’s laughter so that both knew that though they could not be physically together, they were still on the same page. 

Now, Jeonghan wasn’t so sure. Jeonghan just had to reach out and he could touch Seungcheol but it felt as though Seungcheol was on another planet. 

With a soft sigh, he started. 

“I didn’t lie, but I guess lying by omission is also a lie. That night, I was attacked and they injured my tails badly. They didn’t rip it off but I was bleeding badly and it was hurting like crazy by the time you finished them off.” 

Jeonghan shifted a little closer. 

“I think you made the right move taking my tails off,” Jeonghan whispered, gently and cautiously. 

Seungcheol looked stunned at the suggestion and Jeonghan put a hand up, indicating for Seungcheol to listen to his explanation. The wolf nodded and Jeonghan smiled gratefully. 

“Yes, it hurts like hell when you ripped them off it no longer hurts after the wound healed and closed. My remaining tail still hurts and sometimes, it even feels as though it hurts more than when you pulled the others off.” 

Seungcheol was quiet and Jeonghan continued. 

“I’m not saying this just to make you feel better, ‘Cheol. I really mean it. I am grateful that you did it. I really believe that you did what was best for me then. You knew that I would just be living a lifetime of pain if I keep my tails so you made a decision and I don’t regret it, baby. So don’t you either.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Jeonghan shrugged, “I was trying to avoid this. I knew you’ll be hurt that you did that to me and I didn’t know how to explain it until.. now actually. Earlier, I thought I was going to die without my tails, which would make you even more upset. But now that Wonwoo said that I would be okay without them, it makes sense why you did it and things are just falling in place.” 

“Jeonghan,” Seunghcheol’s voice was weary, “We have no idea if what Wonwoo said is real.” 

Jeonghan shook his head, expression determined, “No. You can’t trust part of what he said and doubt the other part. It’s either we trust Wonwoo or we don’t and from everything that happened, I trust Wonwoo. Don’t you?” 

Seungcheol sighed. It would be so easy to trust Wonwoo that everything would be okay when Jeonghan’s tail was removed. 

“But what if it doesn’t work?” 

Seungcheol’s voice was small and frightened and Jeonghan was dying to hug the wolf. But he couldn’t, not without hurting him. 

So Jeonghan smiled, “It would, baby. I believe Wonwoo. We are a family and he is part of it. There has to be a reason why he only found us now right? It’s probably to reaffirm my vision. We’ll be alright, baby.” 

Seungcheol didn’t say anything and just when Jeonghan was about to re-express his belief in Wonwoo, Seungcheol suddenly reached out and yanked Jeonghan towards him, wrapping him in his arms. 

“’Cheol!” Jeonghan yelled, stunned, “What are you doing?!” 

“Shh,” the wolf shushed him, nose in Jeonghan’s hair, “I can take it. Believe me.” 

“But-“ 

Seungcheol leveled Jeonghan with a look, “You believe Wonwoo but not me?” 

That was not fair and Seungcheol knew it. Jeonghan pouted in indignant silence. 

The wolf chuckled before he resumed sniffing Jeonghan’s hair, holding on tighter despite the pain. 

.. 

The days passed by in a blur and the distance, both physically and mentally, between Seungcheol and Jeonghan were diminishing. 

Jeonghan still kept a physical distance from Seungcheol to avoid hurting the latter but Seungcheol had been discreetly closing the distance - a hand on the lower back to guide Jeonghan, brushing against Jeonghan’s face when sweeping the fox’s hair out of his eyes, the occasional tap on the fox’s arm to get his attention and even the surprising peck on the cheek just for the heck of it. The touches didn’t even hurt that much, especially the latter which had somehow dulled to a mild shock, something that Seungcheol didn’t mind one bit. 

And while that was happening, Seungcheol was psyching himself up to the act. The thought itself was nauseating and made Seungcheol break out in cold sweat but it also gave him hope that Jeonghan would be better for it. 

Just as he had come to terms with that and was about to discuss with Jeonghan on the details, it hit him. His forgotten memories crashed into him like a tsunami, causing him to double-over and crumble to the ground, convulsing in pain.


	10. The beginning

Seungcheol had not meant to sneak out of the house but he was seriously bored. His mother was not around, his father was at a pack meeting. His friends were at school and him being of a different age grade, ended school earlier. 

It was then he met a fox cub, one with nine tails. He had seen foxes before and they only have one tail. This one had nine and Seungcheol was curious. He crept closer to get a better look, only for the fox to startle and hiss at him, haunches raised and tails raised high. 

Seungcheol wanted to calm the fox down but he didn’t know how. Then he remembered that his father and mother had bitten each other before and it was to show that they care for each other. Naïve Seungcheol leapt forward and chomped on the fox’s front leg, making the fox yelp in alarm. Seungcheol immediately let go and shifted into human, eyes tearing up at his mistake. 

“I didn’t mean to bite you!” he blubbered past tears, “I wanted to show that I like you, like my daddy likes my mummy!” 

The fox blinked at the strange sight for several moments before slowly advancing towards the crying boy. The fox sat on its haunches infront of the child, its head tilting left and right, surveying the sobbing boy. Suddenly, it leaned forward and licked up the boy’s tears. 

The boy’s giggled past tears at the action and the cries soon lessened to sniffles. It took some moments before the boy stopped crying entirely. 

“I’m sorry,” the boy whimpered and the fox nodded before shifting. A young boy around Seungcheol’s age appeared in the place of the fox, nine silvery white tails, the same colour as the boy’s hair fanned out behind the boy’s back. 

“Do you bite everyone you like?” the boy asked curiously as he looked at his calf. Seungcheol hadn’t put much bite (pardon the pun) into it so the marks were faint and would probably disappear within a few hours. 

Seungcheol shook his head as he eyed the mark on the boy’s calf. 

“I only like you,” he grinned proudly. 

The boy’s brows raised, “We just met.” 

“I like your tail. Your tail is nice. So you must be nice. And I like nice people so I like you.” 

The boy laughed and Seungcheol liked the sound of that. 

… 

“Mum! This is Jeonghan, the friend I’ve been telling you about!” 

Jeonghan bowed next to Seungcheol before straightening and giving a shy wave. 

“Hi, Mrs Choi.” 

The smile on his mother’s lips didn’t reach her eyes, “Nice to meet you Jeonghan.” 

Young Seungcheol was oblivious to his mother’s expression. 

“I’m going to show Jeonghan my room, mum. Jeonghan had never played video games before so I’m going to show him my collection!” 

His mother gave him a fond smile. 

“That’s nice Seungcheol but isn’t Jeonghan from the House of Kyu? His house is so much nicer than ours. He won’t be comfortable in our house, sweetie.” 

Seungcheol quickly shook his head, “His mum is always sick and his stepdad hates him so he always locks Jeonghan up! Jeonghan hates that place.” 

Next to Seungcheol, Jeonghan bows his head, the tips of his ears pink. 

“I’m sorry about that Jeonghan,” she says even though her eyes were on Seungcheol, a hand combing through Seungcheol’s unruly inky black hair, “but Seungcheol has classes tomorrow and his dad will be home soon for dinner so I’m afraid Seungcheol can’t show you his room today.” 

Seungcheol swatted away her hand as he protested, “Mum! It’s only 3pm and Dad won’t be home for another three hours!” 

Her brows raised as she regarded her son, “Well, since you have the time, don’t you have more important things to do than play? Like revise your homework or clean your room? And if you really want to play with someone, why not play with Chan?” 

Seungcheol stomped his feet, “Mum, Chan is so small! He can’t even speak properly, not to mention play video games!” 

“But Chan is your brother, Seungcheol. Don’t tell me you would rather play with a fox than with your own brother?” 

“Mum-” 

“’Cheol, it’s ok,” Jeonghan spoke up, voice a bit wobbly but face calm with a small smile on his lips, “I just remembered that I have homework to do so I can’t stay either.” 

“See Seungcheol? At least Jeonghan has his priorities right. Shouldn’t you learn to be more like Jeonghan?” 

Before Seungcheol could protest further, Jeonghan muttered a quick, “Goodbye Mrs Choi,” followed by a quick bow before shifting and sprinting away. 

Seungcheol frowned and stomped away before his mother could say anything else. 

This was the first time he felt angry with his mother. 

… 

“Where have you been? You weren’t here for the whole of last week!” 

Jeonghan shrugged as he leaned against the oak tree, one foot flat against the tree trunk. 

“Homework and stuff.” 

Seungcheol frowned, “Is it ‘coz of my mum?” 

Jeonghan shrugged again but didn’t deny it. 

“Look, I have been diligent in my chores and even played with Chan even though all he does is slobber all over me. She won’t be like that again the next time you come over, I promise.” 

Jeonghan sighed, “’Cheol, nothing you do will change things. It’s me, I’m not a wolf.” 

“So what? What’s wrong with you being a fox?” 

Jeonghan bit his bottom lip as he exhaled dejected. 

Seungcheol frowned, he didn’t like seeing Jeonghan like this, not smiling and not happy. There has to be something he could do to change his mother’s mind... 

Seungcheol snapped his fingers. 

“Tomorrow! Meet me here tomorrow, promise you will meet me here tomorrow!” 

“Seungcheol..” 

“Promise me, Jeonghan,” Seungcheol held out his hand, pinky extended. 

A corner of Jeonghan’s lips quirked but he held out his own hand and curled his pink around Seungcheol’s. 

“See you tomorrow, ‘Cheol.” 

… 

“So, your bright idea of getting your mum to like me is by kidnapping your brother?” 

Seungcheol pinked, “I didn’t kidnap Chan! I am babysitting Chan while she goes out to run errands. She never said that I couldn’t leave the house. And I did say that I may babysit Chan with one of the guys.” 

Jeonghan’s brows raised as he bounced the toddler on his lap, “I’m sure that I don’t belong in the category of one of the guys,” he raised one hand to make air quotation marks, making the toddler squeal with laughter at the gesture. 

Jeonghan’s lips widen to a huge grin, “At least your brother is really cute.” 

“Hey!” Seungcheol pouted, looking affronted but inside, he was really pleased that Jeonghan got along with his brother. His brother had a tendency to scream at strangers, a fact he only remembered when he was half-way to their meeting point. Thankfully, his brother had only screamed in joy at meeting Jeonghan, playing with the fox’s fluffy tails and giggling adorably when Jeonghan used his tails to tickle the wolf cub. 

Seungcheol had hoped Chan’s happy encounter could convince his mother about Jeonghan but when he reached home and his mother smelt Jeonghan’s scent on Chan, she went crazy, scolding Seungcheol for putting Chan in harm’s way. Seungcheol could not even get in edgeways, she kept yelling and it was upsetting Chan; the toddler was screaming uncontrollably, upset by his mother’s behavior. So Seungcheol gave in and lied. 

Jeonghan had not met Chan. The scent on Chan came from Seungcheol who wore the same shirt when he was with Jeonghan and had transferred onto Chan. Seungcheol was afraid that his mother would not believe him but surprisingly, she had. 

That narrow escape did not deter Seungcheol from continuing to bring Chan to meet Jeonghan but this time, he covered his tracks by introducing Jeonghan to the guys. 

And his friends were, thankfully, very supportive and even kind to Jeonghan. Dokyeom might even have a crush on Jeonghan. The wolf often follows Jeonghan around and always sticks close to the fox, looking at him with adoration. 

That sight made Seungcheol uncomfortable in a way he could not explain. 

… 

The oak tree was their spot. 

It was the spot where he first met Jeonghan. It was where they would lie on the grass and chat while looking up into the sky. It was where Jeonghan would lean against the tree and Seungcheol would lie on his lap and the two would sleep like that, enjoying their nap together. It was where Seungcheol would pet Jeonghan’s tails and Jeonghan would rub wolf-Seungchol’s tummy. 

It was their designated spot. 

So why the hell is there an angel hanging from one of the branches, smiling and laughing, his arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder?! 

Seungcheol took the few steps to stand under the tree and he stood there, the pair above him oblivious to his presence. 

Seungcheol cleared his throat loudly but that didn’t seem to work, Jeonghan was still laughing at something the angel was saying. 

Seungcheol was not a patient man so he shouted Jeonghan’s name and that finally got the fox’s attention. 

He liked the way Jeonghan’s face lit up when their eyes met and he was so mesmerized that he didn’t realized that Jeonghan was jumping down from the branch and straight at him. Thankfully, he regained his senses in time to catch the falling fox, albeit being smacked in the face with a flurry of fluffy tails. 

“You know, you could have kept those before jumping,” Seungcheol blew away the tail that seemed intent on tickling his nose. 

In response, Jeonghan grinned as two pointed silver fox ears popped out of the top of his head, flicked for two seconds before promptly disappearing. 

“Don’t. Want. to,” Jeonghan stuck out his tongue childishly, intentionally swishing his tails infront of Seungcheol’s face. 

“Erm-hum.” 

The fox and the wolf turned to see an angel standing infront of them, a smirk on his handsome face. 

“Ah, Jisoo, this is the wolf I was telling you about,” Jeonghan wiggled and Seungcheol had no choice but to put the fox down. The moment Jeonghan was on his feet, he went over to Jisoo and hooked his arm around Jisoo’s, cuddling close to the angel. 

Seungcheol didn’t like that one bit. 

“Seungcheol, meet Jisoo. ‘Soo, meet Seungcheol.” 

‘Soo?! What type of nickname was that?! 

Despite not having a good feeling about the angel, Seungcheol stuck out his hand for the angel to shake. 

The angel didn’t even look at his outstretched hand, his eyes fixed on Seungcheol’s as he addressed Jeonghan. 

“A wolf huh? Kinda below you, don’t you think, Jeonghan?” 

The arrogant smirk on Jisoo’s face slapped off by Jeonghan was unexpected. Seungcheol was both impressed and slightly terrified by how angry Jeonghan got. 

“Not that it’s any of your business but he’s plenty for me,” Jeonghan snapped. 

Jisoo was a little stunned as he clutched his sore cheek. Begrudingly, the angel grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and shook it roughly. 

“You better be worth it,” Jisoo muttered lowly but Seungcheol caught it. 

His grip on the handshake as tight as Jisoo’s, Seungcheol replied, “Don’t worry, nothing but the best for him.” 

... 

“Why do you keep going back there when you can just stay here with me?” 

Jeonghan shrugged as he played with Seungcheol’s hair, his tails swaying languidly behind him. 

“I can’t leave my mum, ‘Cheol. She obviously hates him but yet she refuses to leave and she won’t tell me why,” he explained with a sigh. 

Seungcheol got up into a sitting position, leaving his comfortable spot on the grass with his head on Jeonghan’s lap. 

“Just drag her here. You two can live with me and my fam-” 

Jeonghan laughed, “You do remember that your mum hates me right? This fox is not good enough for her wolfy son.” 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, “But my dad and Chan loves you and so do I and- why are you looking at me like that?” 

Jeonghan blinked, “You said that you love me.” 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes again even though his cheeks burned. 

“You’re surprised? We spend so much time together and I talk about you so much and I can’t imagine one day not seeing you and having you play with my fur.” 

Jeonghan snorted, “You sound like you’re my pet dog.” 

“Hey!” Seungcheol smacked Jeonghan’s arm, cheeks burning brighter before his eyes went downcast. 

“Unless you don’t feel the same and it’s okay really,” he went quiet when Jeonghan didn’t reply. Trying to make light of the situation, he continued, “I mean, you’re older than me by a few years so there are probably better people than me for you and I’m not even a beautiful fox like you. You’re so beautiful and so kind even though you like to play tricks on me and I’m just a normal black wolf and- ouch!” 

Jeonghan stopped Seungcheol’s babbling by pinching his side, Seungcheol slapped Jeonghan’s hand away and rubbed his side to soothe the sting. 

“What the hell was that for?!” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “That was for you to stop putting yourself down. Sure, you’re dopey and not as beautiful as me and really, just a wolf.” 

Seungcheol gave him an unimpressed look, “I fail to see how this will make me feel better.” 

Jeonghan grinned, looping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, leaning close, “I mean that despite you being a wolf, I like you. I mean, how can I not like the wolf that tried to claim me the moment he met me?” 

“Argggghhhh!” Seungcheol groaned, “Can you stop reminding me about that? I was a kid and it was the first time I saw someone like you and-” 

This time, Seungcheol’s ramblings were stopped with a kiss, “But I love how honest and open you are. Then and now. From a doepy black cub to a dopey black wolf. My wolf,” a peck on the lips to ease the pout on Seungcheol’s lips and another just for good measure. 

“So, just incase you didn’t get that, I do love you,” and Seungcheol grinned dopily from Jeonghan’s confession. 

And Jeonghan being Jeonghan, he just had to add, “Maybe even from the day when you tried to claim me..” 

“Jeonghan!!!!” 

... 

“Hey.” 

Jeonghan looked up from the ground and gave Seungcheol a small smile. 

Seungcheol plopped down next to Jeonghan, putting his arm around the fox and pulling him close. 

“You want to talk about it?” 

Jeonghan shook his head but shifted closer to Seungcheol. In return, Seungcheol hummed as he pressed a kiss to the fox’s forehead. His free hand had reached for Jeonghan’s hand, loosening the fist that Jeonghan had made. Seungcheol’s thumb smoothed over the crescent nail marks in the fleshy pads of Jeonghan’s palm. 

They sat in silence, listening to the wind whistle through the air, the leaves rustling above them in the oak tree they were leaning against. 

“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan asked softly, voice barely a whisper, “am I a bad son for wanting my mother to die quickly so that she can be happy? So that she can finally see my dad again?” 

Jeonghan turned slightly to look directly at Seungcheol, “So that I need never return to that house again and pretend that I belong to the honorable house of kyu?” 

He laughed bitterly, “So poetic*.” 

(* Kyu is nine in Japanese and a homophone for 苦 (suffering), which is what happened to Jeonghan and his mother after being brought back to the House of Kyu.) 

Seungcheol brushed away the tears that had fallen, hugging Jeonghan closer. The silence resumed, Jeonghan not making a sound as his tears fell silently. 

“Han,” Seungcheol called out softly and Jeonghan’s red-rimmed eyes met Seungcheol’s warm chocolate ones. 

“Say the word. I will take your mum out of that house and both of you can live with me.” 

“But-” 

“I wanted to tell you on your birthday, give you a surprise,” Seungcheol gave a semi-sheepish smile. 

“I found this abandoned house in the forest and I got the guys to make it over. It’s not totally done yet but it looks so much better than when I first found it. The bedrooms are all ready and that’s what really matters. The bathrooms and kitchen are functional so we can just move in immediately and as long as we don’t have more than 10 people upstairs all at once I’m sure the house won’t collap-“ 

“’Cheol,” Jeonghan stopped Seungcheol’s rambling by lightly pinching the wolf’s lips close. 

“Thank you,” he continued but his smile was neither as excited nor happy as Seungcheol had thought Jeonghan would reach when he breaks the news. 

Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hand from his mouth and thread their fingers together. 

“But?” he probed. 

Jeonghan sighed as he turned away from Seungcheol to look at the landscape ahead. 

“But I can’t. I want to. Believe me, I so want to. But my mother wants to die in the house to make a point. She refused to tell me why but I guessed she probably wants to haunt that place after her death,” Jeonghan ended with a shrug and Seungcheol didn’t know if Jeonghan was being serious or not as the fox neither laughed nor smiled after making that odd statement. 

“And mum loves you so she would never want to haunt our new home,” Jeonghan continued, “so I will move in with you but after the funeral. After my mum has moved on and finally with my dad.” 

“Thank you, ‘Cheol,” Jeonghan slipped out of Seungcheol’s hold and shifted so that he was on the wolf’s lap instead, tails fanned out behind him, the setting sun’s glow causing the fluffy tails to look more majestic than they already were. 

Jeonghan leaned in, his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s neck as Seungcheol too wrapped his arms snuggly around the fox’s waist. 

“So, when are you going to actually claim me?” 

Seungcheol sputtered, “As soon as you’re ready!” before he softened, “are you sure? Because this may not be the right time, you know, with your mum and everything.” 

Jeonghan hummed, rubbing against Seungcheol’s shoulder, “Not now but soon. I want to claim you too.” 

Seungcheol’s brows raised, “I didn’t know that foxes have claim marks.” 

Jeonghan shook his head again, “We don’t but I shouldn’t be the only one walking around with a mark on me.” 

“Erm, so you’re gonna bite me too?” 

Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan’s lips curling into a smile, probably a wicked grin that befits this bewitching fox. 

“Nothing so crude, something a little more.. refined.” 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol had a right to feel weary, the last time Jeonghan was this cryptic, Seungcheol was stung by a bee. Though the bee was unexpected and totally not part of Jeonghan’s plan, but still... 

“What?” Jeonghan pulled back to flash Seungcheol the most innocent look in the world which Seungcheol should not fall for but he’s weak towards his foxy boyfriend. 

“Don’t worry, it would even hurt. Much.” 

… 

A crudely made grave lied below the shade of the oak tree that Jeonghan and Seungcheol frequently visits. The grave was actually just a pile of rocks that he had gathered. Around the pile were fresh flowers of various colours and breeds. Jeonghan wanted his mother to always be shaded from the hot sun by the majestic oak. His mother never left the house but he was sure that, like him, his mother probably preferred the shade to being in the sun, unlike his wolfy boyfriend. 

With the grave made, Jeonghan knelt infront of it. He didn’t how long he knelt there, unmoving, just starring at his mother’s grave, his thoughts a screaming mess while his environment was deathly quiet. It was as though his entire environment was grieving for his mother as well. 

It was only when Jeonghan couldn’t see the grave as clearly that he realized the sun had set and he had been there the entire day. He shifted slightly and his numb limbs caused him to lose his balance. Instead of falling to the side, he bumped into a warm body instead and it was only then that he noticed Seungcheol next to him. 

The tears had refused to fall since last night when his mother held his hand and told him that she was finally happy and Jeonghan should be happy too. Before he could reply, she breathed her last and the doctor was covering her face with a white cloth. Jenoghan’s stepfather ordered the servants to remove her from the house and see to her funeral. A grand funeral was planned, Jenoghan had heard the servants gossiping about it for days and running around with the preparations, but he was not invited. In fact, he was ordered to pack up (which Jeonghan had actually done way in advanced, most of his things were in the house in the forest and he only had a small backpack left for formality’s sake) and leave the house within the hour. They had not allowed him at the funeral and Jeonghan would have spat back that he didn’t want to go anyway if not for the fact that he wanted to hold his mother’s hand one more time. Just one more time to tell her that he was happy that she could finally see dad and that he promised to be happy and will be as happy as his parents. So he knelt down and beg his stepfather, swallowing his pride and asking for permission to attend the funeral. Not surprisingly, the elder laughed in his face and walked away, muttering “bastard” loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. 

In a blur, Jeonghan went back to his room and picked up his backpack, leaving the house for good. Instead of looking for Seungcheol, he went to the oak tree and began constructing the grave, feeling absolutely dead inside. In his misery, he hadn’t realized that Seungcheol had been there. A silent pillar of support always there for Jeonghan if he ever needs it. 

The tears finally fell in torrents, Jeonghan cried so hard that he could barely breathe. Seungcheol pulled him into his arms, rocking him gently and whispering words of endearment. Despite the temperature dropping and his back freezing, Seungcheol did not say a word as he held on tightly to Jeonghan, letting the fox grieve for his mother. 

They had made plans to meet at the tree after the funeral at sunset so he was surprised to see Jeonghan, in his fox form, already there in the morning. He called out to Jeonghan but it seemed as the fox could not hear him, intently going about gathering rocks of different shapes and sizes. He wanted to help but decided it was best that he stayed out of it and observe instead. He watched as Jeonghan piled the rocks into some unseen order. He guessed it was probably a sort of grave for his mother and Jeonghan would probably want some flowers for it. But this place wasn’t exactly known for having flowers. In fact, they had chosen this site as theirs because it had no flowers. Pollen tends to make Jeonghan sneeze and as sappy as it sounded, Seungcheol didn’t need any flowers as Jeonghan was already his flower. 

Seungcheol squinted and shielded his eyes as Jeonghan suddenly glowed, the white light almost blinding. The breeze picked up and Jeonghan’s tails sways and around the pile of stones, shoots began to bulb and flower. 

With a shake, Jeonghan was back in his human form, kneeling infront of the grave, silently, staring at his work. Seungcheol wanted to put his jacket over Jeonghan’s bare form but he didn’t want to disturb the man. So, he sat next to Jeonghan, close enough to reach out but still giving the man space. He was worried but he knew that Jeonghan needed to do this alone. He just had to make sure that he was always there when Jeonghan turned to him. 

And Jeonghan had turned to him. So here he was holding onto the man, promising to never leave him, promising to never hurt him, promising to never let him be alone again. 

… 

Seungcheol sneezed, causing the fluffy tail in his face to wiggle slightly as though affronted. 

“Han, it would help if you moved your tail away from my face.” 

Jeonghan put a finger to his chin, as though deep in thought. 

“Nope,” the fox supplied after a moment with an impish grin. 

“Besides, you were the one who wanted to carry me into the house, tradition and all that jazz,” and Jeonghan deliberately wiggled his tails infront of Seungcheol’s face, making the wolf sneeze thunderously and almost drop Jeonghan. 

“CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!” Jeonghan screamed, clutching onto Seungcheol for dear life. 

The wolf grinned unapologetically, “You were the one who caused it,” but he gently put Jeonghan on the bed, hiding the wheeze that followed as it wasn’t easy carrying Jeonghan into the house and up a flight of stairs. Jeonghan looked as light as a feather but Seungcheol was sure that those nine tails weighed more than Jeonghan combined. 

After exhaling a deep breath, Seungcheol leaned forward to press a kiss to Jeonghan’s forehead. 

“Welcome home, baby.” 

Jeonghan grinned back. 

“I’m home, ‘Cheol.” 

… 

“Are you sure?” 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. The sarcastic effect was lessen by the fact that the fox was naked, flushed and sweaty pinned under an equally naked, flushed and sweaty Seungcheol. 

“I’ve already marked you. You can’t leave me hanging,” Jeonghan smirked as his hand went to cup one of Seungcheol’s butt cheeks. 

A coin-sized wine-stained fox head peeked out between Jeonghan’s fingers. 

Seungcheol whined, “you could have warned me before you did it though. I thought I had a hernia or something. It freaking burned!” 

Jeonghan grinned his Cheshire cat grin, “Love hurts, baby.” 

Seungcheol huffed before he sobered, putting his nose to the junction where Jeonghan’s neck and shoulder met. 

“You ready?” 

Jeonghan smiled, love pouring out of his every pore. 

“Always.” 

…. 

They had a house in the forest but they still chose to sit by the oak tree to talk. 

Jeonghan poked Seungcheol’s side gently, a nervous and concerned smile on his lips. 

Seungcheol returned the smile, taking ahold of the finger to thread their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jeonghan’s hand, before murmuring, “I’m fine, Han.” 

Jeonghan didn’t look convinced but cuddled close as Seungcheol wrapped a hand around his shoulders. 

“We’ve talked about it for some time,” Seungcheol explained with a sigh, “he knew that his time was coming and we talked about how to manage the pack, the expenses, even the funeral,” he ended with a sad laugh. 

Jeonghan nodded, “I never doubted that you’ll be a great leader ‘Cheol. You’ve always know what to do when it comes to managing the pack so you have nothing to worry about in that aspect,” the fox looked up at him, eyes serious and lacking of its usual mirth and mischief. 

“I’m more worried about how does your heart feel about losing your dad.” 

And just like that Seungcheol lost it. 

“I’ve known for a while,” he whispered as he tried to dash away the waterfall of tears, “but it doesn’t make it any easier.” 

Jeonghan pulled Seungcheol to his chest, letting the wolf wet his shirt with tears. The wolf clung to him, shaking from the pain of slowly losing his father. 

“Seungcheol, shift,” he patted Seungcheol’s shoulder, “shift so that you can howl.” 

A huge midnight wolf immediately replaced the man in Jeonghan’s arms. Jeonghan continued hugging the wolf as it howled its pain, letting Seungcheol tire himself out. And after the howling stopped, Jeonghan had a lapful of wolf and despite it being cold at night, he lets the wolf sleep, brushing away the occasional stray tear the wolf shed and soothing the wolf whenever it whimpered in sleep. 

Jeonghan made a promise that night, that he would never let Seungcheol feel pain like this again. 

… 

Seungcheol’s head was on Jeonghan’s lap, both not really watching the television infront of them, minds occupied on the same topic. 

“’Cheol,” Jeonghan started only for Seungcheol to interrupt. 

“No, Jeonghan. No. I will not move back home to stay with my mother just so that I can manage the pack. I can manage the pack here and I will.” 

“Seungcheol, I don’t doubt you can manage the pack perfectly wherever you are but your mum needs you now.” 

Annoyed, Seungcheol sat up. 

“I’m choosing my mate above my own mother! Shouldn’t you be happy about that?!” 

Seungcheol’s raised tone made Jeonghan’s temper flare. 

“I never asked you to choose! All I’m asking is that you spend more time with your mother who just lost her mate!” 

Seungcheol groaned in frustration. 

He couldn’t tell Jeonghan that moving back home meant giving his mother hope that he may stay longer than intended and also eventually leave Jeonghan. That moving back meant leaving Jeonghan behind, something he didn’t want to do, ever. 

Before he could say more, his phone rang and Seungcheol reached into his pocket for the device, accepting the call before registering the caller’s name. 

“What?” he snapped. 

“Seems like it’s a bad time to call but I have to add on to your troubles,” Jihoon replied after a beat of silence. 

Seungcheol sighed, silently waiting for Jihoon to continue. 

“There’s news going around that the pack on the other side is advancing on our territory. They think we’re weak because of the pack leader’s passing and, erm, you not being around.” 

Seungcheol’s teeth clenched. 

“We need to go to the border. Show you off, make sure that they get the point across that we’re not to be messed with.” 

Seungcheol cursed. 

“I know, I’m sorry. We went through a hundred and one options and unfortunately, this is the best choice. We can’t wait until things happen.” 

Seungcheol closed his eyes, as though not seeing would help the situation. Jihoon was impartial, putting the pack first, as Seungcheol should be doing. But, Seungcheol was torn. He didn’t want to have to choose between Jeonghan and his pack. Both were his family. 

Why should one take precedence over the other? 

“Jeonghan-“ 

Seungcheol,” Jihoon interrupted gently, “you know that Jeonghan can’t go to the border with us. A fox, especially one from the House of Kyu, will just drive the wolves crazy. We can’t protect him and the border at the same time. Jeonghan also wouldn’t want you to lose focus.” 

Seungcheol remained stubbornly silently, cracking his head on how to resolve this issue. 

“We have to leave on Monday.” 

Seungcheol tensed, Monday was just two days away. 

“Seungcheol, I won’t push you,” Jihoon continued, an edge of frustration in his voice, “but we’re leaving with or without you.” 

… 

Jeonghan had been very touchy the night before Seungcheol had to leave for the border. Actually, Jeonghan had been touchy the entire day, starting from early morning when Seungcheol woken up to an empty bed. Jeonghan had migrated from beside him when they went to bed to currently ontop of him, clenching around him, soft pants leaving his lips as he grinded against Seungcheol. Sleep forgotten, Seungcheol jerked his hips, making Jeonghan gasp. He continued to rock against Jeonghan until the pressure felt too intense. He lifted himself up on his elbows and Jeonghan immediately leaned forward to kiss his lips. Taking advantage of Jeonghan’s closeness, Seungcheol flipped and in one swiff move Jeonghan was under him, their connection still intact. This close, he could mouth along Jeonghan’s neck, licking and kissing every inch of skin, paying extra attention to the claim mark. Jeonghan squirmed and whined, rocking grinding against Seungcheol to seek relief. Unfortunately for Jeonghan, those sounds just motivated Seungcheol to tease Jeonghan further, dipping his head to lave at Jeonghan’s nipple, sucking the bug until it was brusied and perky. 

Jeonghan whined louder and retailiated by clenching around Seungcheol and pulling his hair, making the wolf moan in response. Seungcheol was about to up the teasing until he spotted the tears gathering in Jeonghan’s eyes. With a fond sigh, he reached for the hand in his hair and pressed a kiss to the wrist before going back to Jeonghan’s lips. With Jeonghan’s member trapped in between them, he sped up his movements and it didn’t take long for Jeonghan to go over the edge. Seungcheol followed shortly, his hips on auto-pilot as he dragged out their orgasm. 

Jeonghan continued the orgasmic start to their morning by touching Seungcheol more and more as the day went by. From squeezing Seungcheol’s ass everytime he walked by Jeonghan to leaning in way too close to talk to Seungcheol. There were also the many times that Jeonghan dropped to his knees to blow Seungcheol’s mind away and also the incredible shower sex. By the end of the day, Seungcheol could barely remember the number of times he had orgasmed and while he was really tired, he didn’t mind it that much. Because after every session, Jeonghan would curl in his arms, scent so beautifully serene and calm, completely basking in Seungcheol’s presence. 

So after their latest (and Seungcheol hoped last session for the night because he needed to wake up early tomorrow to meet the guys at the border) session, he was surprised when Jeonghan suddenly put his chin on Seungcheol’s chest and stared at him. 

“When you come back,” Jeonghan whispered softly, fingers idly tracing imaginary lines on Seungcheol’s bare chest, “we will do this all again. And I won’t stop until either you or I faint from exhaustion.” 

Tears suddenly gathered in his eyes and his voice was watery, “so you better not forget me while you’re gone, or I’ll hex you,” Jeonghan threatened with a wobbly smile. 

Seungcheol immediately flipped them over so that Jeonghan was trapped under him, pressing kisses all over the fox’s face. 

“I’ll be back quicker than you can recover from tonight. Take the time while I’m gone to get your strength back. Because we’re not going to leave this house for at least a week after I’m home.” 

Jeonghan laughed, a contrast against the tears that rolled down his cheek and drippled into his ear. 

“I love you, Choi Seungcheol,” Jeonghan hiked his legs against Seungcheol’s hips and crossed them behind his back, bring him closer to Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol slides into Jeonghan’s tight heat, both groaning from the overwhelming sensation, “I love you too, Yoon Jeonghan. Wait for me, I’ll be home soon.” 

… 

“You don’t look too good Seungcheol.” 

Seungcheol opened his eyes, his vision swimming and going by the white blond hair and short statue, he guessed it was Jihoon talking to him. Also, no one besides Jihoon would dare to talk to him after the wolf had snapped at them before going into the cave, their makeshift residence for the duration of their stay while guarding the border. 

Seungcheol hummed, eyes closing, a minute relief against his raging headache and the overall pins and needles feeling in his entire body. 

He felt something cold pressed to his lips before he heard Jihoon speak, “Thankfully your mother packed some medicine for this trip. This should help to bring the fever down.” 

Fever? No wonder he was feeling way too warm in his human form, lying naked on the cold stone floor and yet still sweating profusely. 

Seungcheol opened his mouth to accept the drink, the cold liquid easing his parched throat and lessening the ache behind his temple. 

“Sleep,” Jihoon commanded and honestly, it wasn’t necessary, Seungcheol was in no position to fight back. 

There was a buzzing in his ear, not unpleasant and just numbing enough for him to fall asleep. His sleep was fitful, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. During one of his conscious periods, he thinks he heard Jihoon talking to someone, Soonyoung probably. 

“You think the claim is making him sick?” 

“I didn’t think that it would affect him as Jeonghan is a fox and he’s a wolf. Claims are only supposed to work on wolves. But I don’t see any other explanation for him to suddenly fall sick the moment he gets here. And he’s been sick for a week and none of the medicine is working. I called Jisoo and he didn’t say anything about Jeonghan being sick.” 

“Jeonghan is going to be so pissed that Jisoo is spying on him.” 

“I think that’s the least of our problems, Soonyoung. If this is really because of the claim, Jeonghan needs to get here ASAP. We can’t move Seungcheol, not in his condition, so Jeonghan needs to be here.” 

“Do you think we should call Mrs Choi first? Maybe she would have some other ideas?” 

… 

The next time Seungcheol woke up, he thought he was dreaming because in his arms was Jeonghan, warm and asleep, arms wrapped around his waist. Maybe he had already finished his time at the border and had went home and was making good on his promise to stay at home for a week. That thought had a part of him stirring in interest until he took in his surroundings and realized that he was lying on the stone floor of the cave and Jeonghan was in the cave with him. 

He immediately shook Jeonghan awake. 

“What the hell are you doing here?!” 

Jeonghan jerked away, eyes blinking away sleep as he tried to focus on Seungcheol. Once he was cognizant, Jeonghan’s eyes widen as his hands cupped Seungcheol’s face. 

“You’re awake!” he shifted closer, putting his forehead to Seungcheol’s and Seungcheol could hear a sigh of relief as Jeonghan felt his temperature. 

“You’re okay, now.” 

Seungcheol shifted away as he held Jeonghan by his shoulders. 

“What the hell are you doing here at the border?!” 

Jeonghan’s relieved expression turned to one of anger, “And what the hell are you hiding the fact from me that you’re sick? I had to hear it from your mother! Also, why didn’t you tell me that the claim works even though we’re different species? If I knew this would happen, I never would have let you claimed me!” 

Jeonghan’s declaration made Seungcheol irrationally angry. At the back of his mind, he knew that Jeonghan probably said those hurtful words because he was worried and upset about the claim making Seungcheol sick. But the fact that Jeonghan would not want to mate with him, for whichever reason, hurts a million times more than the fever he had for a week. 

“Yeah? I don’t want a stupid fox as a mate either!” 

Jeonghan’s jaw snapped shut in anger and with a shake, a silver fox stood in front of Seungcheol, gave a menacing hiss and darted out of the cave. 

Seungcheol yelled in frustration and after a few moments of stewing in anger, he knew that he was being unreasonable. Jeonghan only came to the border because of him and now, the fox was out there, probably cursing Seungcheol to hell and back. Knowing Jeonghan, however angry the fox was, he would never stay too far from Seungcheol and despite Seungcheol’s own idiotic claim, he would never give Jeonghan up no matter what. 

With a sigh, he exited the cave preparing to grovel on his feet and beg for forgiveness except that there was no fox insight. The fox was smart and knows that they were in a precarious situation where the enemy could be anywhere. Surely Jeonghan wouldn’t have gone too far into the forest? 

But, what if Jeonghan had went too far into the forest and was surrounded by the enemy pack? Would Jeonghan, with his magic, escape? The fox was smarter than any wolf Seungcheol met but was Jeonghan smart enough to outwit the enemy pack? 

With a shake, Seungcheol shifted, determined to find his mate. Jeonghan may be smart but he was only one fox compared to a whole pack of wolves and any wolf who dared to touch Jeonghan would pay with their lives. He was about to break out into a run when from the forest, a russet wolf appeared. 

“Seungcheol,” Soonyoung spoke through their link, his chest heaving, “we need you. The rest encountered the enemy pack on the north border and their numbers are greater than we thought.” 

In any other circumstance, Seungcheol would not have spared another moment to help out his pack. But, his mate was out there, somewhere, and possibly in danger. 

“Seungcheol,” Soonyoung repeated, “we need to go now.” 

Resisting his urge to scream, Seungcheol made his decision and nodded, “let’s go.” 

…. 

When Seungcheol and Soonyoung reached the north border, there were indeed more wolves than they anticipated but the numbers were manageable, especially that now their pack was complete. Seungcheol snarled as he launched at the wolf ontop of Jihoon, crashing into the brown wolf with a satisfying crunch. The brown wolf growled even as it limped backwards, eyeing Seungcheol who growled back in warning. 

It seems that with Seungcheol’s appearance, his pack was re-energized. The enemy pack was soon on the other side of the border, not retreating but not advancing either, both parties snarling and snaping at each other. From the corner of his eye, Seungcheol could see the brown wolf that he crashed into was being shifty, his eyes darting left and right as though looking for an opportunity to take revenge. Just before Seungcheol could growl at that wolf, a howl was heard in the distance and the enemy pack immediately retreated. 

Seungcheol’s pack waited till the enemy was out of sight before shifting back into humans, yelling in jubilation at their victory. Seungcheol remained in wolf form, sniffing the air, feeling an odd anxiety in his chest, sensing that their victory may not be what it seems. 

Sensing his leader’s unease, Jihoon knelt down next to his leader, “What’s wrong?” 

“They were about to fight back,” Seungcheol answered through their link, “I saw it, one of them, the brown one, he was about to retaliate. He looked the oldest which meant that the rest would join him even if they knew that they wouldn’t win.” 

Jihoon thought about it for a second before shrugging, “Maybe we weren’t worth the effort. They were fighting a losing war, might as well save their strength for a weaker opponent. We do have the strongest wolf here, you know?” 

Jihoon’s smirk was directed at Seungcheol but instead of scoffing or blushing in response, Seungcheol’s heart went cold. 

“Jeonghan.” 

… 

The wolves fanned out, desperately trying to sniff out Jeonghan’s scent. Just as Seungcheol was clenching onto the hope that, maybe, just maybe, Jeonghan had went back to the cave and was angrily – but safely - waiting for Seungcheol to return to rip into him, he heard Dokeyom’s howl. 

It was eerily and pained and Seungcheol could not run faster in Dokeyom’s direction. 

When he reached, the others were already there, attacking the enemy pack – and some - that they had just defeated hours ago. But what caught Seungcheol’s attention was the a group of wolves that were huddled together centered around something and Seungcheol’s heart stopped when the moonlight reflected off the silver tail peaking out amongst group. 

Seungcheol had never seen the tail like this before, it was always lively, as though it had a life and personality of its own. Now, it was still, the silver matted with dark red. 

A red that overcame Seungcheol as he roared. A bloodlust that Seungcheol never knew before crashed into him as he launched himself at one of the wolves in the group, ripping into its neck mercilessly. The group, taken aback, scattered and revealed a nine-tailed fox, its silver fur barely visible from the blood oozing out of its many wounds. Seungcheol felt indescribable pain, as though his insides were being ripped apart, scalded in boiling oil and burned, all at the same time. 

Despite barely able to breathe from the agony, Seungcheol channeled the pain into his enemies, shredding their throats with his piercing teeth until the last wolf in the group fell to the ground. 

Seungcheol didn’t even register the silence of his victory, how his pack had defeated the enemy pack again and this time, had not spared a single wolf. All his focus was on the fox, who even in death, mangled and bloodied, look as ethereal as the fox cub that he first saw as a child. 

Seungcheol dipped his head and gingerly licked the fox’s blood stained snout and his dead heart started beating when he heard the faintest of breath and saw the flutter of Jeonghan’s eyes. 

Jeonghan could barely open his eyes as he peered at his mate and Seungcheol knew that he looked as terrible as he felt. He probably had as much blood on him as Jeonghan and he would take all of Jeonghan’s injuries if it meant that the fox would live. 

The fox released a shaky breath and whined. It then tilted its head to the side and Seungcheol recognised that as the sign of wanting to shift. Seungcheol immediately put a paw to Jeonghan’s head, gently, to dissuade the transformation, unsure if Jeonghan’s body could take it. 

The fox whined again and tried to move. Seungcheol quickly shifted and dropped to the ground. He gently lifted his fox to his lap, cuddling his wounded mate to his chest, rocking it gently, soothing it. 

Seungcheol felt utterly empty at that moment, unable to function beyond holding the love of his life and begging him to stay with him for just another moment longer. 

He vaguely heard someone coming closer but he paid them no mind, clutching the fox closer to his chest, willing that just by holding on to the physical body, Jeonghan would be alright. 

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon’s voice sounded far even though he was just next to Seungcheol, “we need to get out of here. We can find somebody to cure Jeonghan, we-” 

Jihoon’s voice was cut off by Jeonghan’s soft whine that sounded so loud in the silence. 

The fox gingerly shook his head and tilted it towards the direction of his tails, of which only one swayed stiftly while the rest stayed deadly still. 

The fox then turned its head back to Seungcheol with a huff, as though that small motion exhausted it and closed its eyes, snuggling into Seungcheol’s chest. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol moaned brokenly, tears running down his blood-stained cheeks, “no, please, no.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered open again, apology written in its eyes as tears mixed with the blood in his fur. 

Ï’m sorry. 

Seungcheol broke, “No, you can’t, Jeonghan. Please. Please don’t. Please,” he begged. He felt useless and broken as he clutched Jeonghan to his chest, rocking back and forth mindlessly. His watery vision landed on Jeonghan’s tails and how still they were. Through the books he read and being with Jeonghan, he learned that the tails were magical. And a dead tail meant no magic and no nine-tailed fox. But what if, just what if, just one tail was enough? Jeonghan may not have his magic but he would have his life and that was more than a fair trade. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol asked, shaking the fox gently until it opened its eyes slightly, “do your tails hurt?” 

Jeonghan turned his head from side to side slowly, it eyes barely able to open up. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol shook the fox again to prevent it from closing its eyes, “do you think that you can live with one tail?” 

Jeonghan’s eyes fluttered, either not comprehending the question or not knowing the answer but Seungcheol’s mind was already made up. 

He could sit there and wait for Jeonghan to die or do something and Jeonghan may live. And if it doesn’t work, it was never too late for him to join Jeonghan in the netherworld. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol caressed the fox’s cheeks, “I’m sorry but I’m not ready to lose you. You may hate me but I would rather you be angry and alive than..,” his words died as he took a deep breath. Gently prying apart Jeonghan’s jaw, he slided his arm between the sharp teeth, forcing Jeonghan’s slack jaw apart. 

Seungcheol then reached for one of the limp tails and gently stroked it to test for any signs of movement. 

There was none. 

Taking a deep breath, he kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head, the fox’s eyes closed and breathing barely there and yanked the tail off with all his strength. 

Jeonghan’s eyes flew open and he reflexively clamped down on Seungcheol’s arm, drawing fresh blood that poured down in rivets. 

“Seungcheol!” his pack yelled, stunned as they watched their pack leader hold one of Jeonghan’s tail, blood dripping from where it was severed from Jeonghan’s body. 

Not wasting any time, Seungcheol dropped the severed tail and reached for another limp tail, testing for any movement before yanking that one clean off as well. 

It was only on the fifth tail that Seungcheol registered the pain in his cheek from where Jihoon had repeatedly slapped him. He also noticed that his pack was surrounding him, all with either a hand on him or on Jeonghan, trying to get the now unconscious fox away from him. 

“Fucking stop it, Seungcheol,” Jihoon gritted as he tried his pry Seungcheol’s fingers apart. 

Soonyoung nodded and added, “All you’re doing is hurting Jeonghan and yourself more!” 

“Go away,” Seungcheol said softly, voice devoid of emotion as he ripped off the fifth tail, the remaining four tails already soaked from the blood of its previous neighbors. 

“Seungcheol-” 

“Go away,” Seungcheol growled, low and menacing, his eyes suddenly focused on each on everyone of his pack. 

“I don’t want to kill you but I will if you try and stop me again.” 

And with that threat, he ripped of the sixth and seventh tail at the same time. His pack eyed each other and with a sigh, Jihoon shook his head but let of Seungcheol. 

“Let him have his hope,” Jihoon muttered softly and the rest unwillingly let go and retreated to the side as they watched their leader reached for the eighth tail with a bloody hand. 

The tail twitched in his hand and Seungcheol let it fall gently, picking up the ninth tail with remained motionless when pinched. 

Putting his nose to Jeonghan’s head, he yanked off the last tail and it dropped from his grip with an ugly splat. 

With the adrenaline washed out of him, he fell backwards, blacking out from exhaustion. 

When he woke, he thought he was still asleep as infront of him was Jeonghan. A paler Jeonghan but still his Jeonghan. 

“You stupid wolf,” his mate scolded, tears in his eyes as he stroked Seungcheol’s cheek, “it worked but you are hurting so much.” 

“You ok?” Seungcheol garbled, his throat strangely raw, his head foggy. 

Jeonghan nodded, “Yes, but you’re not,” he leaned down, his hair falling into Seungcheol’s face and Seungcheol closed his eyes at the feeling of the tendrils on his face, the scent of Jeonghan’s hair clearing his murky mind. 

“I don’t want you to go through this again, because you will, if you know what I saw. I will always remember you my love, even if you won’t. And it’s ok.” 

Seungcheol could not even protest as he struggled to open his eyes, the light infront of him too bright and his mind becoming too full to cope. Before he succumbed to unconsciousness, he felt something soft on his lips, droplets on his face and the most beautiful scent slowly leaving his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started this fic, I started it with no expectations. It was just an idea in my head that refused to leave and grew the more I wrote. So, I just wanna say thank you so much for the love for this fic and yes... i've finally decided on the title but I'll leave it to the end-ish to update it as it's kind of a spoiler... heee
> 
> So thank you again for all the love and SVT4EVA!


	11. Mate

Jeonghan was getting worried. 

It started in the afternoon when he felt a terrible hollow ache in his chest. It was as though something important was removed from his soul and he had no idea what it was.

Then he heard screams which prompted him to run out of his bedroom to see his friends on the lower floor, curled up as though they were in excruciating pain.

Thankfully, whatever that was causing this agony was not contagious as his winged friend was helping some of them onto the couch and chairs while the new guy was bringing his sick friends water and medicine. His little brother was also busy hugging one of the sick, patting his back and soothing his pain.

The ache in his chest magnified and it took Jeonghan everything to stay upright and not collapse like the rest, adding to the abled’s burden.

He crouched down slowly, closing his eyes as he tried to take deep breaths to ease the pain. It helped, though marginally, and that was enough for Jeonghan to stand up and slowly make his way down to help those in pain.

Only after ensuring that those affected were comfortable did Jeonghan realized that someone was missing from their group.

He was missing from their group.

That ache suddenly flared at the realisation and that combined with the anxiety that he could be somewhere out there in pain made Jeonghan broke out in cold sweat, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall from his watery eyes. Jeonghan gripped the edge of the dining table behind him and closed his eyes, willing himself to get a grip because panicking will just make the situation worse.

And just as the first tear slipped through Jeonghan’s tightly closed eyes, he heard a loud bang and he opened his eyes to see him standing at the front door, larger than life. The strength left his legs and he folded to the floor.

But before his butt could touch the floor, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Jeonghan looked up to see him. The man looked as though he was wrecked with the same pain that Jeonghan suffered, a pain hidden underneath the surface, a vulnerability open only to those he holds closest to his heart. 

“Leave,” he growled and Jeonghan stiffened momentarily before he realized from the grip that had not loosen that the word was not directed at him.

“Leave,” he repeated, louder and fiercer, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan even though his words were directed at the room.

Jeonghan tore his gaze away at looked at the members in the room. 

“I’m sorry guys, can you come back later? I think he needs some alone time,” Jeonghan apologized, his hands wrapping around him to soothe him, hoping to calm him down and ease his invisible pain.

The three abled people shared a look before nodding.

“They’ll be at my place tonight and we’ll come back tomorrow morning when the rest are feeling better.”

Jeonghan gave his winged friend a grateful smile who returned it with a wave, his signature eyeroll and a “this is my duty as your friend” smile. He reached over and was about to squeeze Jeonghan’s shoulder reassuringly when the wolf snarled.

Jeonghan’s eyes widen in shock, a mirror-image of his winged friend who immediately pulled back his hand before eyes squinted into harden slits.

His winged friend eyed him and Jeonghan, obviously changing his mind about leaving Jeonghan alone with him. 

“Wonwoo and Chan can take them to the shop, I’ll..” 

Jeonghan shook his head. He didn’t know how he knows it but he knows that the man in his arms would never calm down if his winged friend does not leave.

“i’ll be okay,” Jeonghan assured, shaking his head, “he would never hurt me, I trust him.”

His winged friend did not looked as assured as Jeonghan felt, eyes still darting between the wolf and Jeonghan. It took a few tense moments before his winged friend finally nodded, silently beckoning for the new guy and his little brother to follow and the three of them managed to help the pack out the door, closing it firmly behind them.

…

When Seungcheol woke up, it was as though everything was suddenly too bright, too clear and too sharp. His senses were going crazy and it made his entire body tingle from the leftover pain he felt earlier before he blacked out.

The memories from before were so fresh, as though he had just lived his life again with Jeonghan in a fast forwarded, yet at the same time slow-motioned, film. 

Emotions flooded his head and made his heart feel as though it was bursting out of his chest. And while his emotions ranged from anger to guilt and longing to desire, all of them were directed at one person and one person only. 

So he shifted, dashing towards the incitor, aggravator as well as balm for his clashing emotions.

When he reached, he shifted and slammed open the door. His eyes landed on Jeonghan and the first thought in his mind was too many.

Too many people and too many scents and it was overwhelming his already frayed nerves.

When he saw Jeonghan about to fall, he immediately ran to his mate, securing him in his arms as they both knelt on the floor.

A single look at his mate was enough to help him finally breathe but there were still too many scents on his mate.

He growled for everyone to leave and he heard his mate say something - he really could not make out the words as he watched his mate’s lips move - probably to get everyone to leave them alone.

When a scent tried to get closer to Jeonghan, Seungcheol could not stop the snarl from leaving his lips. 

And it worked because he heard the door close and Jeonghan’s scent became more pronounced as it did not have to compete with other scents. 

His mate had been rubbing his bare back, trying to calm him down and those hands had travelled to his face, cupping them and stroking his cheeks.

“Feeling better now?”

Seungcheol didn’t know how to answer Jeonghan’s softly spoken question.

His head felt better, with his mate in his arms, able to capture Jeonghan with all his senses; he could even taste Jeonghan’s scent on his tongue.

His heart, however, wasn’t. It was still beating too fast and his hands were shaking, fingers were digging into Jeonghan’s flesh even though the fox had shown no sign of discomfort.

His heart needed more. See more, smell more, feel more, hear more and taste more. His heart needed to be immersed in Jeonghan, to make up for the absence - and misguided feelings of negativity - inorder to feel whole again.

And he had no idea how to tell Jeonghan that.

His mate had been staring at him in concern as Seungcheol was having his internal debate. Maybe Jeonghan could see the storm in his eyes. Maybe he could see his unspoken needs. 

Whichever the case, when Jeonghan leaned forward and lightly brushed against his lips, Seungcheol was lost. His grip tighten around Jeonghan as he all but devoured his mate’s mouth. 

There were no gentle kisses but rather rough, eager licks, feeling every crevice of Jeonghan’s mouth as the fox pushed against him, struggling to get away. 

He could hear his mate saying something about “stop” and “hurt” and he stopped reluctantly despite his overwhelming need.

But from the way his mate was soothing him, cupping his cheek, hand over his heart, concern in his eyes, it was as thought his mate was afraid that he was the one hurt instead of the fox.

Seungcheol could not find his words so instead he leaned forward, his nose to Jeonghan’s neck, mouthing at Jeonghan’s shoulder and licked at the spot where the claim mark was hidden under Jeonghan’s shirt.

With his hand over Jeonghan’s, he growled, “Mate,” low and deep, all his emotions conveyed in that single word. 

There was silence as he felt Jeonghan tense for several moments before slowly relaxing, the hand over his heart turning to meet his own, their fingers entwined together.

“Mate?”

Taking another deep breath, Seungcheol nodded then exhaled.

“Mate,” he affirmed, his head clearer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter. You have been warned (evil.grin).


	12. Us

Even with hair matted and wild, skin pink and glistening with sweat and lips bruised, puffy and red, Jeonghan was still the most exquisite creature Seungcheol had ever laid his eyes. 

Hovering above the enticing fox, Seungcheol drank in the sight before him, knowing that Jeonghan was watching him in return with hooded eyes. Their bodies were joined in the most intimate way for the third time, the first being downstairs by the dining hall, rushing for nothing more than a desperate finish. Then with their bodies connected, Seungcheol had lifted Jeonghan up and carried him up the stairs. Seungcheol relished every whimper and whine that Jeonghan made as the movement jostled him, putting Jeonghan gently on the bed when he reached their bedroom. 

While their first was a mad rush for completion, their second was a languid exploration of each other’s body and the responses elicited by the touches. The clothes that were roughly pushed aside to reach their aim were now teasingly striped, kisses and nips following the exposure of every inch of skin. They touched each other like new lovers, teasing and cautious, experimental and playful, putting the other’s enjoyment before their own. Seungcheol took the opportunity to immerse himself in Jeonghan’s scent, leaving his mark with every single touch. 

He also took pleasure in teasing; driving the fox to the brink only to soothe him with gentle touches and innocent pecks on his shoulder. It drove Jeonghan crazy, making the fox squirm and protest with desperate pants and pleading looks. And when those failed, Jeonghan took over, pushing the wolf down and rode him, grinding against him until they both reached euphoria. 

Now, the third time was the hardest. While Seungcheol may be able to go the entire night without stopping, Jeonghan was a hair away from falling asleep. And as much as he wanted to keep going, his mate’s well-being was more important – the fox was sure to be beyond sore the next day. 

“Jeonghan,” he muttered, gumming at Jeonghan’s earlobe as he slowly rocked against his mate, “is this what you imagined it would be like?” 

Jeonghan hummed in question, pressing kisses on every part of Seungcheol’s face he could reach. 

Seungcheol turned so that he could look directly at Jeonghan, his thumb stroking against Jeonghan’s puffy lips. 

“Our day in bed after I return from the border,” he reminded with a chuckle, “remember?” 

Jeonghan blinked blankly for a few moments before he returned a dazzling smile, his hands pulling Seungcheol forward so that their lips could meet. 

“Less talking,” the fox muttered against his lips, “more kissing,” and Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan’s lips curl into a smirk as he said that. Seungcheol indulged Jeonghan with a few more kisses before he pulled away enough so that he could look at Jeonghan again. 

“Jeonghan,” was whispered so soft and so lovingly, “I missed you so much.” 

Jeonghan enthralling smile widen, “I missed you too, baby.” 

Something sparked in Seungcheol and he leaned forward, capturing that smile in an all-encompassing kiss while one hand hiked up Jeonghan’s leg. With that slight shift, he drew out soft scandalous moans from Jeonghan as his hips increased momentum, bringing Jeonghan to the edge. And when Jeonghan reflexively clenched around him, Seungcheol too tipped over the edge. 

By the time Seungcheol’s breathing evened, Jeonghan was already fast asleep. Slipping out of his mate, he pressed another kiss to Jeonghan’s lips before getting up to clean and heading to the bathroom. In the bathroom, he stopped when he saw his reflection in the full-length mirror. Turning slightly, he looked down and sure enough, the wine-stained mark of his mate was there. He wondered why he never noticed before– had it disappeared with his memories only to come back now that he remembers? 

Seungcheol pushed that thought away, he didn’t want to dwell on that, especially now with his memories back and his enticing fox mate lightly snoring in bed. 

He quickly cleaned himself and took a wet towel to clean his mate. Once done, he tossed the towel aside and crawled back into bed, pulling Jeongan to his chest, burying his nose to his mate’s hair. With their arms around each other and legs tangled together, it was almost the perfect reunion after all that they have been through. 

Almost. 

Previously, with his senses dulled, he had not noticed but now, it was as clear as day. Unfortunately, this was something he had to delay until tomorrow, or at least until he speaks to his pack. 

And Chan. 

And Jisoo. 

And Wonwoo. 

Ok, he had to delay it until he speaks to his family and how they can work it out together before he confronts Jeonghan about it. 

But until then, Seungcheol was content with holding Jeonghan close, his heart finally complete. 

… 

Seungcheol woke up to find Jeonghan still in his arms, the fox had surprisingly not moved the entire night. Previously, it was not uncommon for Seungcheol to be holding his lover’s foot instead of his lover’s body in the morning. This was definitely a welcome change but unfortunately, Seungcheol had to get out of the warm embrace. Now that he has his mate back, he was determined to make sure that nothing would separate them again. He needs to talk to Wonwoo, find out if the seer had seen anything that could help him. He needs to talk to his pack, discuss on how best to prepare Jeonghan, ensure that the fox feels no pain when Seungcheol removes his last tail and how to care for Jeonghan after. He needs to talk to Chan, to get his brother to be on his side to convince Jeonghan of their plan, to not fight him when it comes to Jeonghan. And let’s not forget Jeonghan’s best friend Jisoo, who would kill him if he dares to hurt Jeonghan again. 

However, he could only do these things by leaving Jeonghan’s warm embrace. He sighed softly, pressing his nose to Jeonghan’s hair, the scent still calming as ever. He lets himself bask in the scent for a few more moments before reluctantly prying himself out of Jeonghan’s arms, letting his pillow be his replacement. Once done, he brushed his lips lightly against Jeonghan’s forehead and begrudgingly left his warm bed and even warmer mate to get ready for the day ahead. 

… 

Jeonghan woke up slightly disorientated. He peeked at the digital clock on the bedside table with bleary eyes and was surprised to see that it was almost 1pm. Sure, he loves to sleep but this was ridiculous. Thankfully, he didn’t have to wake up early ever since the pack moved in. Most of them could cook, at varying skill levels but still, the food was edible and no one had fell ill. 

The new guy was also pretty handy in the kitchen. No, he couldn’t cook to save his life but his little brother could and if his brother was cooking, the new guy would be helping in the kitchen as well. The two seemed to have hit it off, often seen talking to one another and Jeonghan knew that the annoyed looks directed at them correlated to how close the two got. He didn’t think the two were romantically involved, probably just two kindred spirits and Jeonghan was glad that they got along. The new guy had been receiving flake from the pack after he revealed Jeonghan’s secret and his little brother was often alone as he was too young to be involved in pack activities. It also didn’t help that his best friend was not exactly an extrovert; Jeonghan guessed the main reason he stayed was because he wanted to keep an eye on Jeonghan. 

And then there was the case of his mate. He was happy that his lover remembered but it was a bittersweet reunion because while his lover was remembering him, Jeonghan was forgetting him. Jeonghan would listen to the other’s conversations and was stunned to realize that he had no memory of what happened before. It’s gotten to the point that he lives day by day through listening to others talking and wondering what else had he forgotten. He doesn’t know what exactly he’s forgetting but he knew that his memory was fading along with the state of his tail and there was no way that he was going to let his love relive the pain he felt those years ago. 

He shifted to get up and the pain in his lower back brought a blush to his cheeks as he remembered last night. The person who had caused his current condition had vacated the bed, his side cold as he had probably gotten up at a normal hour unlike Jeonghan. With a sigh, Jeonghan gingerly lifted himself up by his elbows and went to get ready to face the day. He knows his time was running short so he wants to make the most of whatever was left by spending his remaining time with his family, the new guy included, and the love of his life. 

After a hot shower, his back felt much. But when he left the room and remembered that he had a flight of stairs to conquer before he could reach the ground floor where everyone was on, Jeonghan was tempted to go back to bed. Before he could turn around, he heard his love call his name and then the man was coming up the stairs to meet him. 

“Morning, Jeonghan,” he greeted, pressing a chaste kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. 

Jeonghan smiled as he returned the chaste kiss, “You mean afternoon. Why didn’t you wake me?” 

His love shrugged, “you looked tired,” and a hand slipped to Jeonghan’s lower back, rubbing gently, “does it hurt?” 

Jeonghan flushed before nodding shyly, “It’s been a while.” 

His mate nodded and before Jeonghan could react, the wolf had bent down and Jeonghan was in his arms. While this solved the issue of having to take the stairs, Jeonghan was acutely aware of everyone downstairs looking up at them. 

“Put me down,” he hissed to no avail, his mate had started walking down the stairs, taking care not to jostle Jeonghan with every move. When he reached the ground floor, he placed Jeonghan gently onto one of the loveseats. 

“Stay,” his mate commanded albeit gently, “I'll get you some food.” 

After Seungcheol left for the kitchen, Jeonghan realized that the room was oddly silent despite having so many people in it. He also noticed that the pack and his little brother were pointedly looking away, faces red. His best friend was the first to approach him, sitting on the arm of the loveseat. 

“You guys really went at it yesterday huh?” 

Jeonghan flushed and lightly punched his best friend’s shoulder, “none of your business,” he hissed. 

His best friend smirked, “I’m just really glad I’m not a wolf with super olfactory senses right now,” and when Jeonghan wrinkled his brows in confusion, his best friend’s smirk grew wider. 

“They are probably dying from the overwhelming scent of your mate on you. You must reek to them.” 

Jeonghan’s eyes widen in horror as he muttered in embarrassment, “But I already showered. It can’t be that bad right?” 

“Well,” his best friend grinned at the wolves who were pointedly looking away, “seeing how they are all breathing through their mouths, I’m guessing it’s pretty bad.” 

His best friend suddenly turned serious, “More importantly, you feeling ok? He didn’t hurt you right?” 

Jeonghan shook his head, patting his friend’s hand reassuringly, “He would never hurt me. I trust him.” 

At that, his best friend snorted and stood up with a cryptic “We’ll see” before walking to the dining table where the new guy and his little brother were seated. 

Before Jeonghan could question that statement, a plate of sandwiches was placed on Jeonghan’s lap and his love whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry, you smell just perfect to me.” 

He then took the opposite armrest of the loveseat that Jeonghan was on and gestured for the fox to eat. Jeonghan was not totally convinced but he was hungry so he chewed on the sandwiches as he watched his love engage the rest in conversation. 

From their talk, Jeonghan gathered that the pack was sick yesterday and Jeonghan internally cursed at not being able to take care of the pack. He prayed that his smell was not making things worse for them and he considered maybe retreating to the bedroom for a few more showers. But then, there was the case of the stairs again and did they always have such long stairways? Did his previous place have stairs? Where did he lived previously? He suddenly missed his mum and wondered if she was alright... 

Jeonghan blinked when he felt warmth on his cheek and it was only then that he noticed his love’s face directly infront of him; the man was kneeling so that they were eye level and his eyes were full of concern and worry. 

“Jeonghan? You ok?” 

Jeonghan immediately nodded, putting on his brightest smile, “Yes, what’s up?” 

“We called you several times and I even poked your side. You are ticklish but you didn’t even react,” and the furrow between his brows deepened and Jeonghan didn’t like that look one bit. He lifted a hand to cup his love’s face, leaning forward slightly to peck his lips. 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” 

Somehow, Jeonghan’s reassuring words had the opposite effect on his love. 

“Maybe we should move it forward. Get this done as soon as possible.” 

… 

“What are you talking about? Get what done?” 

When Seungcheol had called for the family meeting while Jeonghan was asleep, he was prepared for the worst. He was prepared for Jisoo’s angry tirade on how Jeonghan would be better off without him. He was prepared for Chan’s tears and refusal to speak to him. He was prepared for his pack’s hesitance and doubt. 

But ultimately, they, even Jisoo and Chan, had begrudgingly agreed to go ahead with Seungcheol’s plan provided that Jeonghan gives the green light. 

“Jeonghan did not have a choice then. He should get a choice now,” and Jisoo’s tone showed no signs of backing down. And as much as Seungcheol wanted to argue about that, he knew that Jeonghan should have a right to choose. 

As much as a right as Seungcheol had a right to convince his mate to go along with his plan. 

So, all in all, Seungcheol was prepared but he was not prepared for this. He had not expected his mate to blank out while they were talking, how expressionless his face was and how hard Seungcheol’s heart had pounded when he realized that not even tickling his mate could get a reaction out of him. Seungcheol had initially planned to ease Jeonghan into the idea, get everyone to convince him and ultimately coerce Jeonghan into it. But after seeing how blank, how lifeless Jeonghan had looked at that moment, Seungcheol knew that he had to accelerate his plan and he had no idea how to do it. 

“Jeonghan, I..” Seungcheol trailed off, unable to find the words to explain. His mate looked confused and rightly so and Seungcheol felt so useless at that moment. 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol tried again and before he could formulate his thoughts Jisoo butted in. 

“Jeonghan, your mate wants to rip off your last tail.” 

The plate dropped from Jeonghan’s hand and clattered to the floor. Thankfully, it did not crack and Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan’s shaking hands. 

“Jeonghan-” 

“No.” 

Seungcheol tightened his grip, “Jeonghan-” 

“No,” Jeonghan interrupted again, more forcefully this time, “You cannot do this again. I won’t let you.” 

“But you can live! Wonwoo confirmed it. He saw it in his vision!” 

Jeonghan shook his head, pulling his hands away, fighting against Seungcheol’s grip. 

“I don’t care. Nothing is worth your pain.” 

“What about you dying? That will cause me more pain!” Seungcheol yelled, frustrated at Jeonghan’s stubbornness, “Your memory is barely there and do you even realize that your spell over us broke? That your fox powers are fading?” 

Jeonghan shrugged as he looked away, “I don’t need any powers and it doesn’t matter anyway. Nothing matters as long as you’re safe.” 

“Jeonghan,” Jisoo snapped, voice hard and unflinching, a tone that he rarely uses on Jeonghan. 

“What the hell do you mean by it doesn’t matter?” Jisoo vacated his seat by the dining to stand infront of Jeonghan, hands fisted at the side, his wings rigid. “Why do you think we are all here for? Why did we leave our homes, our families, to stay here? We are all here for you, you stupid fox! You fucking matter!” Jisoo screeched the last three words, making Jeonghan flinched and while Seungcheol felt sorry for his mate and annoyed at Jisoo, the angel was right. 

He reached out and cupped Jeonghan’s face, tilting it towards him. 

“I missed you saying my name. You haven’t said it for a while and I didn’t realize it when I was under your spell but I realize it now. I really want to hear you say my name, Jeonghan. I want to hear it forever.” 

Jeonghan shook his head, his watery eyes meeting his mate. 

“Jeonghan, please,” Seungcheol begged with tears in his eyes as he inched closer on his knees, “let me take away your last tail. Give me the chance to hear you say my name again.” 

Jeonghan’s breath hitched, “But what if I forget everything after you take away my tail? How can you see me every day, knowing that I don’t remember a thing? How can you keep your heart together?” 

Seungcheol lunged forward, pulling Jeonghan into his arms, as he whispered brokenly into his ear. 

“I’m so sorry that I left you alone all these years. I promise, I will never leave you alone again,” he pulled away slightly so that he could look into Jeonghan’s red-rimmed eyes. 

“I will love you enough for the both of us. I will woo you all over again. I know everything about you and what you like so you can’t help but fall for me. Besides, I’m so handsome, you will definitely fall for me again,” he smirked pass his tears, making Jeonghan crack a watery laugh. 

“This time will be different,” he whispered as he put his forehead to his mate’s, “this time, I won’t let you go. This time, it won’t be goodbye. No matter what, I’m going to hold on to you.” 

He pressed a gentle kiss to Jeonghan’s lips, “so please, Jeonghan. Don’t leave me. Hold onto me. Hold onto us.” 

Jeonghan looked into Seungcheol eyes and his lips opened slightly but before any words were said, the fox jumped slightly and it was then that Seungcheol realized that everyone had surrounded the two of them. And what made Jeonghan jump was the hand on his shoulder. 

Chan’s hand. 

"Jeonghan, I hate to say it but my brother is right. You need to hold on to all of us. Because we all want to hold on to you,” Chan said as he looked into Seungcheol’s eyes and Seungcheol felt like brawling because since when did Chan grow up to be so wise? 

Taking a deep breath to rein in his emotions, Seungcheol nodded in agreement as he looked back at Jeonghan. 

“Jeonghan? I won’t force you to go along with my plan but I won’t stand by and do nothing either. I can’t live without my mate.” 

He watched Jeonghan decipher his words and when the meaning sunk in, Jeonghan smacked his chest rather painfully, an expression of horror on his beautiful face. 

“No, don’t you dare.” 

Seungcheol took the hand that smacked him and kissed it gently. 

“Wolves mate for life, baby. I was away from you for one week and I had a terrible fever. What do you think will happen when my mate is not around anymore?” 

Seungcheol was banking on the fact that Jeonghan doesn’t remember that his father had passed away and his mother was not affected by the claim mark. Thankfully, the fox didn’t, judging by the horrific expression on his face. 

Seungcheol knew that he had won when Jeonghan whined as he leaned into Seungcheol’s embrace. 

“It’s not nice to blackmail your mate,” the fox muttered as he wiped his nose on Seungcheol’s shirt. 

The weight around Seungcheol’s heart lifted slightly as he pressed his nose to the top of Jeonghan’s head, inhaling deeply. 

“Don’t worry. We have a whole lifetime for you to get back at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.. or is it?


End file.
